EL MISTERIO DE TAURUS
by sambenson24
Summary: Sherlock Holmes ha vuelto, pero su regreso no es tan dulce como lo esperaba: ahora debe batallar con viejos demonios mientras intenta recuperar la confianza de la policía. En contraste, tenemos a Stone, detective que intenta hallar el equilibrio para que su vida personal y profesional no colapsen .
1. Paciencia

Lestrade masajeaba su sien en un intento por mantener a raya la jaqueca que lo atormentaba desde tempranas horas tras recibir una llamada bastante peculiar, la cual daba origen de lo que él consideraba una piedra en el zapato.

Desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina del inspector, Sally vacilaba entre ayudar o no. Aunque no era su problema (sino de su jefe), aquello terminaba afectando a todo Scotland Yard.

Sally decidió intervenir y se aclaró la garganta. Lestrade miró a la sargento.

—He visto salir a Harrison bastante agitado, no debería sorprenderme, ¿cierto?

—Es el tercero, ¡el tercero! —dijo Lestrade alzando ambas manos.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la agente Stacy?

—La hizo llorar el primer día.

—¿Y el chico antes de Harrison?

—Cito sus palabras: "Si tuviera la oportunidad, no dudaría ni un segundo en ahogarlo en el Támesis". Y Harrison dijo que le volaría los sesos la próxima vez que lo encuentre.

Lestrade se recargó en su silla y miró con total desesperanza las dos últimas carpetas que había sobre su escritorio.

—¿Y la pulsera del tobillo? —Preguntó la sargento Sally cruzando los brazos.

Lestrade suspiró, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un dispositivo.

—Se lo puso a Watson —dijo señalando a la pulsera, cuyas alteraciones eran evidentes.

La sargento movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Lestrade tomó las dos últimas carpetas. En la solapa de la primera se podía ver escrito en letras negras "Detective Stone". Decidió abrirla y leer el historial completo. Al igual que los agentes anteriores no parecía tener nada sobresaliente: había participado en varios casos (como muchos otros policías) y había sido ascendido recientemente a detective.

Luego de haberlo meditado por unos minutos, pensó que no perdía nada con intentarlo una cuarta vez; después de todo, en el fondo sabía que la ayuda de Holmes era vital para su unidad. Desafortunadamente, sus superiores pensaban todo lo contrario, sobre todo después del alboroto creado tras las noticias del hombre cuya cabeza había sido volada sin razón aparente por el detective consultor.

Tomó el teléfono y tecleó el número que contenía el archivo.

—Buenos días, habla el Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade —dijo mientras sostenía en su mano derecha el archivo de Stone.

—¿Lestrade de Scotland Yard? —preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ¿puedo hablar con su superior?

—Espere un momento.

Lestrade sostuvo la respiración para no hacer evidente su inquietud.

—Inspector Carson —contestó una voz ronca y profunda.

—Soy Greg Lestrade de Scotland Yard.

—Eso ya me lo ha dicho la secretaria, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Bien, me he topado con el archivo de uno de sus detectives, quien recientemente ha sido transferido a mi unidad, y me interesaría asignarlo a una tarea bastante especial y...

—Oh, ya veo, quiere referencias —interrumpió la voz—. ¿Cuál de mis muchachos ha captado su atención?

—Stone.

El inspector Carson se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que finalmente respondió.

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirle que no esté en el archivo?, siempre ha sido un buen elemento. Tengo curiosidad, ¿exactamente de qué tipo de tarea está hablando? —Carson parecía intrigado.

—Ah...bueno... estoy buscando alguien para el puesto de custodio legal de una persona que es de interés para mi unidad —dijo Lestrade, inseguro de haber usado el término correcto.

—¿Es acaso esa persona la misma que acabó con la paciencia del mismísimo Harrison?

—Oh, por Dios —lamentó Lestrade cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Carson riendo—, cuando supe que alguien puso en jaque al agente Harrison fue difícil de creer; llevo muchos años de conocerlo y jamás le había visto tan enojado… si le sirve de consuelo, Stone sin duda sería una buena opción.

Tras colgar, Lestrade suspiró aliviado: tenía la pequeña esperanza de que alguien podría controlar a Holmes.

El inspector estaba decidido a demostrar que podía cumplir lo prometido, pues ya había dado la cara por el detective ante sus superiores al asegurar que las habilidades de Sherlock eran indispensables para resolver crímenes, y que de lo contrario pasarían años en los archiveros sin hallar solución.

Pero lograr convencerlos había sido la parte fácil, la difícil era hallar a alguien que vigilara al detective y que se asegurara de que las evidencias fueran obtenidas de manera legal para ser admitidas en la corte. Ese había sido uno de los requisitos que exigieron sus superiores para permitir que Holmes volviera a trabajar con Scotland Yard.

Debido al estrés del día anterior, conciliar el sueño había sido toda una odisea. A pesar de ello, su jaqueca había desaparecido y su día pintaba mejor, o al menos eso esperaba.

Después de comprar su café mañanero, se dirigió a la oficina y al entrar se percató que había alguien esperándole.

Lestrade atravesó la puerta.

—Buenos días, Detective Stone si no me equivoco.

—Buenos días, Inspector Lestrade.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos.

Greg se acomodó en su silla y sacó la carpeta con el expediente.

—¿Ha oído hablar de Sherlock Holmes? —preguntó con un tono casual.

—Ah, sí, he leído sobre él en los periódicos —respondió Stone con una expresión de desconcierto.

—Bien, ¿cómo calificaría su nivel de paciencia en una escala del uno al diez? Siendo uno el nivel más bajo.

—Ahm... supongo que un nueve —dijo alzando una ceja.

Lestrade asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo procedería en una situación de estrés con un individuo que no parece acatar órdenes? —entrelazó sus dedos y miró fijamente a la detective.

La detective mostró sorpresa ante la pregunta.

—Bueno...aplicaría el protocolo: identificar si el individuo está armado, determinar si es un peligro para sí mismo o los demás… y someterlo... —dijo arrugando el entrecejo, pues todas aquellas preguntas empezaban a parecerle sospechosas.

—El inspector Carson dio muy buenas referencias sobre usted y…

—Perdón —dijo alzando una mano para interrumpir—, ¿a qué viene todo este interrogatorio?

—Usted es la cuarta persona que veo en menos de dos semanas y honestamente las opciones se me están agotando —se masajeó la sien para aplacar el dolor que atentaba con resurgir—. Necesito que alguien custodie a Sherlock Holmes... lamentablemente su relación con Scotland Yard no es precisamente la mejor en estos momentos y... —suspiró— realmente lo necesitamos.

Lestrade observó a la detective, que parecía estar procesando todo lo dicho.

Después de una larga pausa contestó:

—¿Exactamente a qué se refiere con "custodia"? —preguntó mostrando indicios de curiosidad.

—El consejo ha puesto a Holmes bajo la lupa después de un incidente en el que estuvo envuelto, por lo que tendrá que estar en un periodo de prueba antes de permitirle continuar su colaboración con nosotros. Honestamente, creo que la orden vino de mucho más arriba de Scotland Yard.

La detective recargó su espalda en la silla y cruzó los brazos.

—En términos simples, lo que ustedes quieren es una… ¿niñera? —dijo alzando ambas cejas.

—Pues... si lo quiere ver así… —Lestrade asintió con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

—No me cambié de unidad para esto —alzó ambas manos y se levantó aceleradamente de su silla mientras agitaba la cabeza. Prefería mantenerse al margen ante tal petición.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso fuera de la oficina, Lestrade se puso de pie y alzó la voz enfurecido.

—¡Detective Stone! —la cara del Inspector se tornó roja— ¡traiga su trasero de vuelta aquí! —exclamó señalando fuertemente a la silla delante de su escritorio.

Tal escena creó un incómodo silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la detective, quien se quedó paralizada en el marco de la puerta. No esperaba aquella reacción y mucho menos ser el centro de atención, por lo que apretó los labios y se giró sobre sus talones para volver a sentarse.

Lestrade parecía sorprendido de sí mismo.

—¡Vamos!, todo mundo vuelva a sus asuntos —dijo en voz alta mientras los curiosos volvían a sus tareas.

Lestrade se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y dio un sorbo a su taza de café. Mientras tanto, la detective se cruzaba de brazos y arrugaba el entrecejo en lo que maldecía para sus adentros.

Stone Intentaba mantener la calma y no explotar, pues su primer día se tornaba cada vez peor: todo parecía haber comenzado días atrás cuando se vio obligada a comprar un traje nuevo, puesto a que no le parecía correcto presentarse con su vestimenta habitual. Para su mala suerte, el traje no era nada cómodo; sentía que el pantalón le restaba libertad y el saco parecía limitar el movimiento de sus brazos, ¡y ni hablar de los tacones!, pero la primera impresión era algo importante... al menos eso era lo que se había dicho así misma cuando salió de la tienda tras pagar.

Sus miradas cruzaron, pero fue el inspector el primero en hablar.

—Ha sido una semana de locos...y mis nervios están por las nubes. Usted es nueva por aquí, por lo que quiero que quede claro una cosa: en su posición usualmente se le asignaría trabajo de papeleo, así que puede elegir entre la opción de pasar el resto del año detrás de un escritorio rellenando papeles y sacando fotocopias o puede acatar órdenes y decidir tomar el puesto para custodiar a Sherlock Holmes durante un periódo de prueba.

La detective sabía que no tenía que pensarlo mucho: era mejor estar al aire libre que pasar el resto del año frente a una computadora donde la mayor emoción sería engrapar y archivar miles de documentos.

Stone dio un largo suspiro de derrota.

—¿Qué pasará una vez concluya el tiempo de prueba?— preguntó, aún malhumorada.

—Usted será libre y podrá empezar a trabajar en casos junto a la Sargento Donovan —dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa—. Voy a darle un consejo que le di una vez a otro detective: dele cinco minutos a Sherlock en la escena del crimen y escuche todo lo que tenga que decir. Y, en la medida de lo posible, intente no partirle la cara.

Stone quedó atónita ante aquel extraño consejo.

—Y... ¿Cuándo conoceré al señor Holmes? —preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

—Tiene suerte, lo hará en unos momentos —Lestrade se levantó de su silla y tomó las llaves de su auto—. Vamos, detective.

Después de haber manejado alrededor de media hora, llegaron fuera de un departamento situado en Baker Street. La detective observó una placa dorada que decía "221B" en el frente de la puerta mientras Lestrade tocaba para llamar a quien fuese el inquilino.

Poco después se escucharon pasos del otro lado y al abrirse la puerta se asomó una mujer mayor.

—¡Oh!, ¡Greg!, ¡qué gusto verte! —dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa en lo que abrazaba al detective, quien repetía la cálida acción.

Al terminar el acogedor saludo miró a la chica, la cual había captado su atención.

—Señora Hudson, le presento a la detective Stone.

—Ya veo, es un placer querida —dijo en un tono dulce y amable.

La detective asintió con la cabeza y se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

La señora Hudson los condujo al pie de las escaleras. Subieron por ellas y una vez arriba, Lestrade abrió la puerta para entrar a una habitación que parecía ser una sala de estar. Una vez dentro, se toparon con un hombre que yacía acostado en un sofá con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas como si estuviese meditando.

Lestrade se aclaró la garganta y el individuo abrió los ojos.

—Tengo que admirar tu perseverancia —dijo el sujeto en tono sardónico.

El hombre se levantó del sofá y dio un vistazo rápido a los nuevos invitados antes de darles la espalda.

—¿Has traído finalmente un caso para mi? —exigió mientras se volteaba de nuevo hacia el inspector y la mujer.

—Sherlock, esta es la detective Stone-

—Novata —interrumpió mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea en busca de un cigarro; estaba seguro de que John los había ocultado (de nuevo) debajo del cráneo.

La detective alzó una ceja y siguió con la mirada al hombre de actitud pedante de pelo oscuro y rizado. Aún vestía pijama bajo aquella bata marrón, claramente le hacía falta un baño y una buena afeitada; podía ver la palabra "problemas" cincelada en su frente. Ahora parecía entender un poco mejor la actitud del agente Harrison cuando llegó aquel fatídico día gritando maldiciones sobre un sujeto con aires de superioridad.

Sherlock se llevó una gran decepción cuando no halló ningún cigarrillo. Tal hecho lo hizo exhalar hastiado y volcar nuevamente su atención hacia los detectives.

—Y bien, ¿vas a darme los casos? —reclamó y fijó su atención en las carpetas que sostenía Lestrade. Al alzar la mirada notó la inquietud que exudaba la detective. ¿Por qué la gente suele ser tan ruidosa al pensar?

Giró los ojos e inhaló.

—Su placa es nueva, no hay ralladuras, recién fue ascendida por lo que obviamente es novata —dijo al hacer una mueca que indicaba lo diáfano que era su historial—. El traje es nuevo, evidentemente para impresionar y claramente incómodo; ha pasado toda la mañana intentando acostumbrarse a él pese a que no es su estilo: color oscuro para intimidar o al menos para disfrazar su inexperiencia; habituada a tacón alto, usados una o dos veces pero no para el trabajo. Ha estado golpeando una superficie relativamente suave, aunque firme —Sherlock señaló pequeños hematomas en las manos de la mujer—, ¿quizás un saco de boxeo? Es alguien en forma por lo que no es principiante en el campo de defensa personal; descargó su enojo hace poco y omitió los guantes en el proceso o fue deliberadamente estúpida para no usarlos.

La detective apretó los dientes.

—Si le parto la cara, ¿cuántos días de suspensión me corresponderán?— dijo mirando a Lestrade mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Holmes.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos y la detective mostró su disgusto. Ambos partidos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes.

Lestrade sintió que su jaqueca se había transformado en migraña.

—¡Basta!, compórtense como los adultos que son. Detective, a partir de ahora es su responsabilidad —le entregó firmemente el paquete de carpetas a Stone—, y Sherlock, ¡cierra la maldita boca por una vez en tu vida! —exclamó al otro hombre antes de lanzar una última mirada de advertencia hacia ambas partes y salir por la puerta.

Sherlock sorprendió a la detective al arrebatarle el paquete de carpetas y empezó a leer cada uno de los casos; los que no le parecían interesantes los lanzaba como si se tratasen de naipes.

—¡Ey!, ¡¿qué está haciendo?! —demandó mientras recogía las carpetas y papeles regados en el piso.

Sherlock se detuvo al encontrar un caso digno de su atención. Botó el archivo sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hacia su habitación, ignorando la mirada confusa de la detective que en el momento intentaba acomodar las hojas en las carpetas.

La detective abandonó la tarea de intentar ordenar los documentos y los colocó sobre el escritorio. Miró el archivo que había llamado la atención de Holmes: era un viejo caso sobre el asesinato de una bailarina rusa; no había muchas pistas por lo que el caso se enfrió. La detective alzó la vista y descubrió un par de agujeros en la pared que llamaron su atención; se acercó para mirarlos con más detalle y reconoció que eran agujeros de balas: los ojos se le agrandaron como platos ante su descubrimiento. "Vaya loco" _,_ pensó.

Dio un respingo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente. Sherlock se había cambiado de muda por una formal, sin embargo, la camisa y el pantalón lucían arrugados y... todavía tenía la apariencia de necesitar un baño. Se abrochó el último botón y tomó el abrigo que estaba colgado en el perchero para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Espere, ¿a dónde va? —preguntó al hombre, quien parecía estar ignorando su presencia.

—Al bar —mencionó mientras bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad.

Stone permaneció parada unos segundos en la sala hasta que finalmente reaccionó. Intento bajar las escaleras para alcanzar a Holmes, pero sus zapatos de tacón alto no ayudaban. "¡Maldita sea la hora en que los escogí!", refunfuñó mentalmente.

Un taxi se detuvo frente a Sherlock y al abrir la puerta miró por encima de su hombro para visualizar a la detective que corría hacia él. Sonrió triunfante una vez que se acomodó dentro del automóvil: tal parecía que había logrado deshacerse de ella. No duraría más de un día.

—Hijo de p… —la detective apretó los puños.

Tomó otro taxi y le ordenó al chofer que siguiera a toda velocidad al vehículo que se alejaba. Tal mandato provocó una mirada desconcertada del chofer, pero obedeció sin cuestionar la orden.


	2. Resistencia

Había perdido el rastro del vehículo en el que viajaba Holmes.

La detective pagó al conductor al acabar la infructuosa persecución y decidió adentrarse entre la multitud para intentar hallar al hombre, lo cual era una tarea titánica: pareciera estarse celebrando algún tipo de evento dada la cantidad de personas que entraban y salían constantemente de los pubs y restaurantes de los alrededores. Después de examinar rápidamente a la muchedumbre, una figura que se movía con rapidez captó su atención: se trataba del detective. "Te tengo", pensó con astucia.

Comenzó a seguirlo a paso apresurado mientras se abría camino y esquivaba a las personas que se le cruzaban. Por unos segundos lo perdió de vista hasta que de nuevo visualizó la cabellera rizada que se movía en dirección a un pub.

La detective se detuvo en la entrada del "Dragon Rojo", uno de los bares más cotizados de la zona y donde había visto entrar hacía unos pocos minutos a Sherlock.

Tal y como sospechaba, el lugar estaba tan lleno que apenas cabía un alma más. Suspiró y se abrió paso hasta llegar a una mesa vacía que se situaba cerca de la barra. Poco después, una chica rubia se le acercó; era una de las meseras. Pese a su evidente agotamiento, la joven se mostró sonriente ante la detective.

—Buenas noches, ¿puedo ofrecerle alguna de nuestras bebidas estrella o prefiere ver el menú y ordenar después?

Stone sonrío.

—Creo que sólo tomaré un vaso de agua. Estoy en servicio —dijo mostrando discretamente la placa en su cinturón.

—Oh, ya veo. Enseguida se lo traigo —contestó la chica al anotar la orden en su libreta y acto seguido tomó el menú de la detective, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa más a Stone.

La detective miró a su alrededor en un intento de vislumbrar a Holmes entre la multitud que miraba entretenidamente el partido que se celebraba. Finalmente halló una silueta familiar: recargado sobre la barra se encontraba Sherlock Holmes charlando con una mujer que, si captaba bien la imagen, mostraba indicios de incomodidad por la presencia del hombre.

La detective se vio interrumpida cuando apareció de nuevo la mesera con el vaso de agua que había pedido momentos antes.

—Aquí tiene —dijo antes de colocar el vaso de agua y servilleta en la mesa— ¿necesita algo más?

—Creo es todo, muchas gracias —a tal comentario, la chica asintió.

La mesera se giró para tomar la orden de otro cliente cuando algo captó su atención; la detective siguió la mirada de la chica que parecía estar en dirección a Holmes.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Stone.

—Ehm, sí... es sólo... me parece extraño que hayan permitido pasar a ese vagabundo— señaló hacia Sherlock.

La detective apretó los labios para no reír ante la comparación y pensó que sería una excelente oportunidad para que alguien más se quejara de él y de esa manera tener una excusa para detenerlo. Cuando volvió la mirada, notó que la mujer de al lado del detective empezaba a ponerse más inquieta; fue entonces que se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que la mujer no iba arreglada para una salida nocturna, pues traía ropa deportiva y una maleta a sus pies (pareciera como si recién hubiese llegado de viaje), pero llevaba el rostro perfectamente maquillado.

—Disculpe señorita, ¿hay algún problema? —dijo mirando a ambos.

Sherlock giró los ojos.

—Sí, tú —dijo Sherlock. La detective se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—Perfecto, un jodido policía —dijo la mujer que había alcanzado a ver la placa de Stone—. Este hombre ha estado interrogándome toda la maldita noche y yo sólo vine aquí a beber un trago. Lo último que necesito es verme involucrada con policías, así que si va a hacer su trabajo —señaló bruscamente con su bebida a su acosador, derramando unas cuantas gotas en el acto—, ¡quítemelo de encima y desaparezcan de mi vista!

Stone detectó un ligero aliento alcohólico en la mujer.

—Bien, vamos Holmes —Stone hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de que se moviera.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado —le respondió mientras acomodaba una mirada altiva.

La detective, enfurecida, sólo sonrió. Lo último que necesitaba era armar una escena.

—Si no lo hace, lo arrestaré —dijo entre dientes.

—Oh, quiero verte intentarlo —sonrió ante tal desafío.

Acto seguido, Sherlock estaba con la mejilla pegada a la barra mientras la detective le colocaba las esposas, dándole apenas tiempo de reaccionar con un pujido. Lo tomó toscamente de la espalda y lo obligó a caminar hacia la salida mientras todos los presentes observaban.

Una vez estando afuera y después de haberle quitado las esposas, Sherlock la miró indignado.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Acabas de arruinar la que podría ser la mejor pista que tuviera hasta ahora!

—Espere, ¿de qué rayos está hablando?

—¡Ahrg!... —Sherlock inclinó la cabeza y despeinó violentamente su cabello.

—¿La chica ebria? —le dirigió una mirada incrédula—, ¿en serio? —señaló vagamente al pub—, ¿ésa es su forma de buscar pistas?, ¿acosando mujeres?

—Los testigos no suelen cooperar con la policía —dijo como si fuera algo que le tuviera que explicar con manzanas—. Los individuos alcoholizados son más fáciles de hacer hablar, y ella tiene información que me podría ser útil.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el caso de la bailarina? —preguntó después de un par de parpadeos rápidos.

—Oh, Scotland Yard sigue estando lleno de idiotas que solo ven y no observan —dijo moviendo la cabeza con una cara de profundo lamento; era claro que lo hacía en tono sarcástico.

—Escuche, señor Holmes, si tiene alguna evidencia o pista, tiene que informarme de ello. Ese es el trato que se le ofreció, está bajo un periodo de prueba y….

La detective se vio de pronto interrumpida ante la estampida de fanáticos que salía del bar a celebrar el aparente triunfo de su equipo mientras agitaban banderas y gritaban. Sherlock aprovechó la distracción de Stone para escabullirse entre la turba que saltaba y cantaba. Cuando la detective se percató que había desaparecido, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor; desafortunadamente, este ya le llevaba ventaja.

—¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! —gritó encolerizada mientras avanzaba entre la multitud.

Miró hacia todos lados de la calle mientras caminaba tan deprisa como sus pies se lo permitían. Al llegar a una de las esquinas se topó con la figura de Sherlock a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, justo en el momento que emprendía hacia un callejón. Stone entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de correr, decidió quitarse los tacones.

La joven detective corrió hasta introducirse entre los edificios departamentales, pero sólo se encontró con dos contenedores de basura (los cuales parecían llevar bastante tiempo sin ser vaciados, notó). Elevó su mirada y visualizó unas escaleras de emergencia que parecían llevar hasta el techo de uno de los edificios. "¿Será posible?", se preguntó mientras se decidía entre escalarlas o llamar a Lestrade. Finalmente optó por lo primero. Uno de los contenedores estaba cerca de los peldaños, perfecto para treparse y lograr subir por estos.

Cuando por fin logró llegar al techo, el aire frío golpeó su cara, ambiente que acentuó la sensación gélida y resbalosa bajo sus pies desnudos. Miró al frente y logró distinguir a Sherlock, quien parecía estar midiendo la distancia entre un edificio y otro.

—¡Holmes! —gritó la detective con todas sus fuerzas.

Sherlock miró por encima de su hombro y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Es que acaso no piensas rendirte? —dijo en voz alta mientras calculaba mentalmente el espacio que separaba a ambos edificios.

—Soy algo terca —dijo en lo que se acercaba con reserva a Sherlock, que estaba de espaldas a ella— ponga las manos donde pueda verlas.

Sherlock rió como si se tratase de una burla hasta que el sonido del seguro del arma lo alertó.

—¿Acaso piensas dispararme? —dijo en tono escéptico, esta vez sin mostrar gesto alguno en su cara.

—Vamos, de rodillas. Ahora —Stone ordenó seriamente. Estaba harta de la insolencia del detective.

Sherlock estaba seguro de que sólo lo hacía para amedrentarlo. Hizo un movimiento brusco al intentar saltar pero antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse el sonido de una detonación lo paralizó.

Lestrade estaba hecho una furia. Dio un largo trago a su café mañanero; inhaló y exhaló profundamente, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Intentaba controlarse antes de tener que entrar a su oficina, donde la detective Stone y Sherlock esperaban sentados.

—Brillante —escupió ácidamente la palabra mientras miraba a todas partes dentro de la oficina.

La detective le lanzó una mirada poco amigable.

—Yo no fui el idiota que quiso lanzarse de un edificio —dijo imitando el tono sarcástico de Holmes.

—No iba a lanzarme, si hubiese querido lanzar a alguien habría sido a ti —alzó ambas cejas.

Ambos se limitaron a lanzarse dagas con los ojos cuando fueron interrumpidos por el Inspector Lestrade. El hombre se sentó bruscamente en su asiento y se unió a la competencia: ya verían quién sería el triunfante en matar con la mirada.

—Y… bien, ¿alguien me puede explicar cómo es que terminaron en la azotea de un edificio, protagonizando una escena suicida con una detonación de arma? —dijo elevando la voz gradualmente, apretando los dientes e intentando mantener la compostura.

Nadie contestó.

—Creí que estaba armado, seguí el protocolo y… —Sherlock levantó una ceja y lanzó una mirada de sorpresa hacia la detective.

—¿Armado? —redirigió sus ojos a Lestrade—, vaya creí que era estúpida pero sin duda su IQ es mucho más bajo que el de Anderson —dijo mordazmente.

—¿Sabe?, creo que será imposible no partirle la cara —dijo la detective, también mirando al Inspector Lestrade.

—¡Suficiente!, cierren la maldita boca —su paciencia había llegado al límite—. Detective Stone, cuando pregunté por usted, sus superiores aseguraron que era alguien capaz de mantener la calma y retener la cabeza fría para situaciones estresantes con individuos como —buscó la palabra—… él —dijo señalando con la mano a Holmes, quien arrugó el entrecejo.

—Está respirando, qué mayor prueba de mi paciencia que eso —dijo enarcando una ceja.

Lestrade le dio crédito por ello a la detective, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. De algún modo, sabía que cualquier otro pobre diablo en su lugar le habría partido desde hace mucho la cara a Holmes o, en el peor de los casos, dado un tiro.

Mientras, Sherlock miraba su abrigo, el cual no había tenido tiempo de inspeccionar después de tanto tumulto. Después de unas pocas palpadas descubrió un orificio de bala situada un poco más abajo del brazo.

—¡Arruinó mi abrigo! —culpó indignado a la detective.

Stone levantó ambas cejas.

—Fallé, ¿eh?... qué mal —dijo como si fuera algo de poca importancia.

Pero antes de que iniciaran una nueva riña, Lestrade golpeó fuertemente la mesa con las manos. Ambos dieron un respingo y miraron al Inspector.

—Escúcheme bien —apuntó con el dedo a los dos—: espero que esta sea la última vez que los vea en mi oficina por un asunto así —dirigió su dedo específicamente Stone—, o le aseguro que pasará el resto del año detrás de un escritorio rellenando papeles —esta vez señaló con el dedo hacia Sherlock—, y tú sólo resolverás casos de gatos extraviados. Pueden irse.

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la oficina.

Lestrade se percató de los pies descalzos de la detective antes de verla salir, pero prefirió no ahondar en el asunto y se tomó su tiempo para dar un largo suspiro.

Stone caminó hasta su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre su silla.

—Vaya, tan pronto conociste al fenómeno y ya está dándote problemas, ¿eh? —dijo la detective Donovan en lo que se recargaba en la orilla del escritorio.

—Rellenar papeles suena más atractivo ahora —se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró.

Sally le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarla.

Stone abrió uno de sus cajones para buscar el formato para su primer informe pero se detuvo cuando se percató que hacían falta varias de las carpetas que estaba segura había guardado esta mañana.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó sally al ver el rostro de preocupación de la detective.

—Creí haber guardado unos documentos pero… no están —dijo revoloteando el cajón de su escritorio.

"¿Será posible?", pensó y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Has visto a Holmes? —preguntó a Sally, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Estuvo aquí hace como quince minutos, creí que te estaba esperando.

—No habría razón para que me esperase… —la detective apretó las manos tanto como pudo, ¡podía apostar a que el chico rulos se había llevado las carpetas!, ¿a quién más podrían interesarle casos sin resolver?

Stone se levantó tan deprisa que no dio tiempo a Donovan de reaccionar.


	3. Sobrevivir

Sherlock estaba sentado en el piso contemplando las carpetas abiertas que tenía alrededor de él. Había estado tan concentrado toda la noche leyendo y clasificando los casos que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa para que no le restase tiempo. Miró los archivos a su derecha que a simple vista parecían no tener relación alguna entre ellos, pero había detalles que lo inquietaban por lo que optó por darles una segunda revisión. El resto simplemente iban a la pila de desechos aburridos.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la pared donde había pegado informes y fotografías de las escenas que había sacado de los archivos.

La puerta se abrió: era la señora Hudson que llevaba una bandeja con algo de té y galletas.

—Querido, ¿acaso no dormiste? —dijo mirando el desorden de papeles que había en el suelo— ¡Oh, por Dios! esos… ¿esos son cadáveres? —miró horrorizada las fotografías de la pared.

Sherlock ignoró lo dicho por la señora Hudson.

—Solo té y… una galleta para mí —dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Dejó sobre el pequeño escritorio la bandeja con el té y las galletas.

—Más te vale que no dejes ese desorden, jovencito —dijo en tono cálido pero autoritario—. Recuerda que soy tu casera, no tu ama de llaves.

Al quedarse nuevamente solo, Sherlock suspiró y evaluó con aprecio el espacio que hacía el silencio. Era hora de volverse a concentrar.

Holmes le dio un mordisco a una de la galletas que había traído la señora Hudson, se sacudió las manos y se sirvió té en una de las tazas, pero antes que pudiera dar el primer sorbo, alguien tocó la puerta principal. Decidió ignorarlo pero esta vez tocaron con más insistencia que la primera.

—¡Señora Hudson!, ¡Señora Hudson! —gritó, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Enfurruñado, bajó las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un John sonriente, quien cambió su expresión tan pronto notó el aspecto sucio y descuidado del detective.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? —dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Huyendo de tus deberes paternales? —contestó.

Watson lo miró serio.

—Cállate —respondió un tanto molesto. Solía admirar la habilidad de su amigo para deducir pero odiaba que lo hiciera con él.

Finalmente, ambos sonrieron y subieron las escaleras hasta la sala de estar.

John abrió la puerta y sus cejas saltaron al percibir la cantidad de papeles regados por el suelo, las grandes torres de carpetas apiladas y el rebose de hojas arrugadas que sobresalían del bote de basura. Dio un paso más y recorrió con la mirada el piso hasta finalmente toparse con las fotografías en la pared.

—¿Has estado ocupado, eh? —dijo enarcando ambas cejas y mirando a Sherlock, quien mostraba una sonrisa tambaleante.

—¿Tienes sed? —se apresuró a tomar la tetera y ofrecerle la bebida a Watson.

—No, gracias —miró escéptico al hombre ante la aparente muestra de amabilidad—, pero puedo aceptarte un par de galletas.

John caminó hasta la cocina en lo que mordía un pedacito de la repostería de la señora Hudson. El sitio no lucía en mejor estado que la sala. Se giró para ver de nuevo a su amigo, quien había retomado su actividad anterior con las carpetas, y fue entonces cuando fue consciente de algo que no había notado antes: Sherlock estaba solo en su departamento, sin supervisión y con una pila de casos.

—¿Estás solo?

—No. la señora Hudson está abajo haciendo quién sabe qué —respondió sin voltear en lo que pretendía seguir leyendo e ignorando la clara sensación de ser observado a sus espaldas.

—¿Y la agente Stacy? —John cuestionó y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando gradualmente una apariencia de disgusto.

—¿Quién? —Sherlock se giró y miró confundido a su amigo.

—La chica a la que hiciste llorar —dijo llanamente con la vista al techo. Quizás, si conseguía concentrar su mirada con suficiente fuerza hacia aquel lugar, lograría deshacerse de su inquietud y pasársela a los seres cósmicos. Sí, Sherlock tenía ese efecto.

—Oh, ella —apretó los labios—. Se esfumó cuando le dije que el prometido la engañaba con la dama de honor. Creo que merecía saberlo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si le hubiese hecho un favor—, tú estabas allí.

John se cubrió la cara con la mano y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Aún recordaba el estado de shock en el que había quedado la pobre chica luego de que Sherlock hiciera esta declaración dentro de Scotland Yard... justo cuando todos la felicitaban por su compromiso. La piel se le enchinaba al acordarse del peso de las miradas que recaían por igual en el hombre engreído y en él. Ser mirado así por medio cuerpo policiaco le aligeraba en un 0% el corazón.

—Espera… no tenías asignado a un tal... ¿Harrison? —dijo desorientado.

Sherlock suspiro fuertemente y cerró de golpe la carpeta. El interrogatorio de John comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o pasarás toda la maldita mañana con tu ridículo interrogatorio?

—Sherlock, no veo presente a ningún oficial y apuesto a que no hay nada legal en la manera que conseguiste todos estos archivos —sentenció mientras señalaba las carpetas en el piso.

—¡Necesito casos que me desafíen, John! Los necesito… los necesito… —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza mientras presionaba sus manos en forma de puño. En cambio, su respiración se hacía más ruidosa.

El semblante de John cambió rápidamente a uno de preocupación. Le afligía ver a su amigo luchando con sus demonios internos (que al parecer seguían poniendo resistencia por más que los atacase).

Sherlock le dio la espalda al doctor. Odiaba que lo miraran en ese estado tan lamentable; el despertar lástima hacía que sintiera asco de sí mismo y de su poca fuerza de voluntad. El hecho de haber sido en algún momento el detective consultor más famoso de Inglaterra y que ahora no fuera más que un simple drogadicto ante la mirada del mundo era suficiente para atormentarlo.

—Sherlock —John hizo una pausa en lo que intentaba hallar las palabras correctas—... sé que esto es difícil… pero no puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que quieras sin esperar que no haya consecuencias y...

—¡Suficiente!, ¡no quiero seguir hablando de esto! —gritó exasperado con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Seguía sin darle la cara a su amigo.

—¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Estás violando el acuerdo, nada de lo que obtengas para estos casos será válido, no si no te dan otra oportunidad para —Watson cortó la frase en lo que intentaba contenerse y no explotar en cólera—... todo mundo desconfía de tí, incluso tu hermano. ¿Pero sabes algo?, yo todavia confio en ti, creo en ti... en que superarás todo esto.

—Me das demasiado crédito —dijo con una media sonrisa y con un tono melancólico—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que también sea un grandísimo imbécil —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Un fuerte ruido los interrumpió y ambos miraron hacia las escaleras. El sonido parecía haber provenido de la entrada principal.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó John arrugando el entrecejo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fueron pasos que subían a gran velocidad los escalones. Entre más se acercaba el sonido, más se tornaban en forma de platos los ojos de Sherlock. El hombre sabía de quién se trataba y, por lo fuerte de los pasos, entendía claramente que no sería una visita de cortesía

—Oh, oh —reaccionó el responsable de lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Cómo que "oh, oh"? —preguntó John en lo que miraba exaltado a Holmes y, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir una palabra más, la puerta se abrió de golpe.


	4. Tregua

La puerta se abrió de golpe, producto de una patada; John volteó bruscamente y, al ver a la mujer responsable del estruendo parada en el marco de la entrada, quedó estupefacto: la fémina exhibía una respiración agitada y ruidosa, apretaba fuertemente sus manos en forma de puño a sus costados y su ojos buscaban por toda la habitación hasta quedar fijos. No había duda que Sherlock era la causa de esta tempestad andante.

—Lo preguntaré sólo una vez, Sr. Holmes: ¿dónde-están-"mis"-casos? —dijo marcadamente mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice al detective que sostenía una de las carpetas.

—No son "sus" casos, pertenecen a Scotland Yard —dijo elevando ambas cejas y poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda. Claramente, era más importante tener la razón que no arrugar los documentos.

—Robó esos archivos de mi escritorio, y, por ende, a Scotland Yard —dijo al borde de su contención.

Stone desvió la mirada y abrió la boca asombrada cuando se percató de las fotos pegadas en la pared, las cuales no había notado hasta ese preciso momento.

—¡Esos son mis casos! —exclamó en lo que señalaba con su mano derecha— ¿Dónde está el resto? —exigió y alzó una ceja hacia Sherlock, quien levantó ligeramente la barbilla, adoptando una postura desafiante.

La detective inhaló fuertemente antes de hablar.

—Tiene una hora para entregar todos los archivos o...

—¿O qué? —dijo Holmes con una media sonrisa y un tono algo retador.

La detective se llevó ambas manos a la cintura mientras intentaba controlar su naciente instinto por golpear la cara del hombre petulante que tenía enfrente. Sabía que hacer aquello sólo le traería más problemas y era consciente de lo poco que valía la pena… Después del enorme esfuerzo que había hecho para lograr llegar hasta donde estaba, no quería darle motivos al Detective Inspector Lestrade para que la despachara detrás de un escritorio, pero tampoco podía permitir que Holmes la amedrentara.

—Entonces voltearé de cabeza este lugar igual que la unidad de narcóticos —esta vez era ella el orígen del desafío.

Sherlock se envaró casi de inmediato.

La detective notó el repentino cambio en el rostro de Holmes pero, al no comprender la razón, siguió hablando.

—Quizás deba empezar por esta habitación —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta de su derecha, ignorando que se trataba del cuarto del detective.

—¡NO! —gritó Sherlock y se abalanzó sobre la detective.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Stone ni a Watson (quien hasta ese momento había permanecido como testigo silencioso) y el impacto provocó que ambos cayeran al piso. Holmes tenía sujeta a la detective por las piernas mientras esta intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

John se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿Es que acaso has perdido la razón?! —reprochó el tercero en voz alta mientras intentaba separarlos sin mucho éxito, jalando a Holmes de su chaqueta.

—¡Maldición!, ¿es acaso un psicópata? —Stone intentaba alejarlo empujando con las manos los hombros de Sherlock.

—Soy un sociópata… altamente... funcional —alegó apretando los dientes mientras continuaba forcejeando con la detective, quien al lograr finalmente liberar su pierna izquierda, golpeó fuerte y accidentalmente con la rodilla la nariz de Sherlock.

Para quitar el exceso de agua, John exprimió el trapo húmedo en el fregadero de la cocina; abrió el refrigerador y sacó más hielo del congelador, los envolvió y caminó hasta la sala de estar.

La detective, que estaba sentada en el sofá que él solía usar cuando vivía en Baker Street, levantó la vista hacia Watson y tomó el trapo que envolvía el hielo, poniéndoselo enseguida en la parte de su cabeza que había impactado con el piso.

—Gracias —dijo apenada.

John se colocó en posición de descanso y asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Sherlock, quien tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y observó los tapones hechos improvisadamente de servilleta incrustados en su nariz.

Stone se aclaró la garganta.

—Lamento… lo de hace un momento, pido perdón por mi comportamiento —se sentía algo avergonzada por la situación, por lo que no se atrevió a mirar a John al momento de disculparse.

—Como sea —contestó el gangoso con tono malhumorado, mirando ceñudo a la detective desde su posición.

—No me estoy disculpando contigo —dijo entre dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada fría. El dolor de cabeza se había convertido en migraña y estaba segura que Holmes era la causa.

John se cruzó de brazos, miró hacia el techo y suspiró, preguntándose por qué el golpe no había dejado noqueado a su amigo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, él tiende a sacar lo peor de las personas —dijo lanzándole una mirada significativa a Sherlock, quien reaccionó con una expresión que oscilaba entre lo indignado y lo ofendido.

Sherlock bufó, molesto por la intromisión de la detective, y se levantó del sillón; se quitó sin cuidado los tapones de la nariz y caminó hasta la pared con las fotos de la escenas del crimen, dando de esta manera la espalda a ambas personas.

—John Watson —mencionó el otro hombre, extendiendo su mano hacia la detective.

—Detective Stone —la detective estrechó su mano—, siento no haberme presentado antes.

—Descuida. Puedo darte un analgésico por si el dolor persiste —dijo dándole una mirada al chipote que empezaba a formarse en la frente de la mujer.

—Creo que estaré bien, gracias —sonrió amablemente mientras seguía presionando el hielo contra su cabeza.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia Sherlock, que continuaba observando y analizando los casos.

Stone se levantó y caminó hasta la pared para mirar mejor las fotos, ganándose una mirada por el rabillo del ojo de Holmes. Estudió detenidamente la cronología y clasificación de los elementos, así como los apuntes extra que Sherlock había realizado de los casos; recordó todas las veces que había leído cada uno de los documentos, pasando hasta noches enteras intentando hallar pistas nuevas o algo que lograra conectarlos, pero siempre acabando en callejones sin salida. Estaba realmente asombrada por la habilidad de Holmes; parte de lo que había escuchado sobre él era cierto: un hombre inteligente con una gran habilidad para la deducción, así como los rumores sobre lo insoportable que era su personalidad (" _un maldito genio que es un jodido hígado con patas",_ pensó).

—¿Cómo no pude verlo antes? —dijo mirando absorta los casos que en el pasado no parecían haber tenido relación entre sí.

—Por que eres idiota —respondió la voz de al lado, a la cual la detective miró fieramente con un giro lento de su cabeza. El hombre hojeaba metódicamente una de las carpetas.

—Hacen falta notas y algunos papeles, ¿por qué? —preguntó Holmes molesto.

—Yo los tengo —notificó Stone y Sherlock giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia ella al tiempo en que la detective fijaba nuevamente su mirada hacia los casos de la pared.

Holmes enarcó una ceja esperando la respuesta de la agente, quien suspiró antes de volver hablar.

—No podía llevarme los archivos, así que tomé las pistas que creí relevantes para investigarlas en mi tiempo libre —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, pero hasta ahora no he tenido éxito.

—Bien, las necesitaré. ¿Dónde está el reporte forense de este archivo? —dijo hojeando la carpeta que tenía aún en las manos.

—Reporte toxicológico. Causa de muerte: páginas siete y ocho, respectivamente.

Holmes arrugó el entrecejo y parpadeó un tanto aturdido hacia la detective.

—¿Qué?, he estado estudiando los archivos desde hace un par de meses —soltó casualmente.

Una idea relampagueó en la cabeza de la detective y, antes que pudiera si quiera pensarlo, las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca:

—Hagamos una tregua.

Ambos se miraron de frente. Acto seguido, Holmes hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándola a proceder con su idea.

—Te dejaré ayudarme a investigar los casos y… si esto sale bien, podría conseguirte más —Sherlock enarcó una ceja ante la propuesta, la cual empezaba a sonarle interesante—, pero tengo un par de condiciones.

Stone se cruzó de brazos mientras Sherlock torcía la boca. Ya lo veía venir: aquella mujer no lo dejaría trabajar a sus anchas y se la pasaría pisándole la sombra a cada paso, siendo tan fastidiosa como lo había hecho hasta ahora.

—Siguen siendo mis casos, así que, si vuelves a poner tus huellas sobre las evidencias sin avisarme antes, yo imprimiré las mías en tu cuello —dijo seriamente con una mirada severa—. Y segundo: no hagas esa cosa rara que haces con las personas, déjalo para los casos —a lo que hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Sherlock estaba verdaderamente confundido ante la segunda condición.

—¿Incomodarlos?, ¿hacerlos enojar?... ¡Oh! Ya veo, quiere que no hagas deducciones con ella —comentó John con una sonrisa. La situación le parecía divertida.

—Sí, eso —asintió Stone con la cabeza mirando a Watson.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, vamos —se sacudió rápidamente el fastidio y chocó las palmas de sus manos. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus facciones: finalmente podría entretener su revoloteada cabeza en algo interesante.

Pero antes que pudiera llegar hacia las escaleras, John lo tomó del antebrazo, hecho que lo obligó a retroceder. Observó a su amigo al olisquearlo y poner cara de desagrado.

—¿Qué pasa? —miró hacia John y luego a la detective.

—Apestas —dijo su amigo alzando ambas cejas.


	5. Tension

Sherlock terminaba de abotonar el puño de su camisa; su cabello estaba todavía húmedo y pequeñas gotas de agua resbalan por las puntas de sus bucles y nuca, había tomado un baño luego que John no dejara de decirle lo mal que olía y otras miles de razones absurdas. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se había mirado así mismo.

Podía ver las enormes ojeras yacentes debajo de sus ojos y su opaca y apagada piel, signos evidentes de las continuas noches de insomnio y otros excesos; estaba tan maltrecho como su alma. Desvió la vista y se concentró en ponerse su saco.

Le parecía una ridiculez aquel trato que la detective le había propuesto, pero por ahora era su única vía para salir de aquellas cuatro paredes que se habían vuelto una especie de prisión. Ya encontraría la forma de deshacerse de ella en la primera oportunidad, o, en el mejor de los casos, ella se hartaría y abandonaría como todos los demás. Sólo pensarlo le provocó una especie de deleite y sonrió maliciosamente.

Salió del cuarto para encontrarse con John, que bebía una taza de té recién hecho y quien no pudo esconder su cara de asombro cuando miró a Sherlock.

—¡Vaya!, lo que puede hacer un buen baño —exclamó sonriendo y algo divertido con la cara de fastidio de Sherlock.

Sherlock buscó a la mujer pero no parecía haber señales de ella.

—Está en el pasillo atendiendo una llamada —dijo John, volviendo su concentración en el periódico que leía.

La detective regresó a la cocina y se topó con Holmes, quien se servía una taza del té hecho por su amigo. Sin duda el baño le había dado un aspecto mucho más limpio, aunque a su parecer todavía lucía algo desaliñado debido a lo arrugado de su traje. "Definitivamente necesita una afeitada", pensó.

Un teléfono vibró sobre la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Holmes y la detective que observaban cómo John aparentaba ignorarlo deliberadamente mientras sonaba una y otra vez.

—¿John? —preguntó su camarada mientras le daba un sorbo a su té. El minuto transcurrido con aquel teléfono inquieto se le había hecho eterno.

—¡Es la primera vez en semanas que puedo sentarme tranquilamente a leer el periódico y beber un té caliente! —dijo señalando cada uno con la mano—, sin tener que escuchar los llantos de mi hija exigiendo que la cargue en brazos para dormir cinco minutos y despertarse tan sólo sentir el colchón de su cuna y continuar así hasta las tres de la mañana —John desahogó antes de darse cuenta de su agitación—. Lo siento, no he dormido bien —dijo recobrado la compostura. La detective y Holmes miraban confundidos sin saber qué decir.

—Bien, ¿piensas venir con nosotros? —Holmes mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro— John se levantó deprisa de su asiento—. Ehm... quiero dejar en claro que amo a mi hija —la detective asintió y sonrió educadamente.

Sherlock caminó directamente escaleras abajo para tomar su abrigo mientras John le seguía de cerca y sin deterioro alguno salieron hacia la calle, en donde el detective alzó su mano para hacerle la parada a un taxi. El vehículo aparcó y Holmes abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar, Watson lo tomó por el antebrazo.

—¿Ahora qué? —dijo en tono seco sin mirar a su amigo.

—¿Dónde está la detective Stone?

—Dijo que nos alcanzaría.

—Estás intentando deshacerte de ella, ¿cierto? —dijo John en tono acusador mientras Sherlock se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el asiento trasero del automóvil.

—Vaya, John, has aprendido a observar, ¿eh? —dijo en un falso tono de broma.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, John se vió interrumpido por la detective cuando esta salió aprisa del departamento. Creía que Sherlock había huido nuevamente, y al verlo sentado en la parte posterior del taxi, respiro aliviada.

—Perdón, me detuvo una llamada —dijo mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

Sherlock estaba seguro que no haber escuchado sonar aquel teléfono y claramente su amigo tampoco, aunque este no parecía haberse percatado de ese detalle.

—Bien, nos veremos allá —dijo Holmes con una amplia sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta trasera del taxi ante la mirada atónita de John y Stone, pero su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como su amigo sostuvo la manilla de esta.

—No irás solo —sentenció John.

—Pueden tomar el próximo —dijo usando ambas manos para cerrar la puerta, lo que desató una discusión de tira y afloja con aquel acceso del carro.

La detective miraba hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido mientras el taxi se encaminaba por la calles de Londres. Sus pensamientos residían en si había ofendido a alguna fuerza cósmica para haber terminado sentada en medio de ambos hombres malhumorados luego de que tuviera que intervenir en el momento en que Watson perdió los estribos e intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara a Holmes. Pensándolo bien, estaba ligeramente arrepentida de no haber dejado que esto último ocurriera.

Stone se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquellos dos fuesen amigos cuando sus personalidades claramente contrastaban. Por una parte, el Dr. Watson parecía alguien afable, casado y con una hija, lo que ella catalogaba como alguien "normal", mientras que a Holmes lo caracterizaba un estrepitoso diluvio adjetival que apenas bastaba para describirlo, aunque al final sólo podía pensar en él como un gran "hígado petulante".

La persona de múltiples adjetivos abrió la boca y terminó con el silencio reinante del auto. Después de darle indicaciones al chofer, este giró a la derecha y aparcó en una calle no muy transitada. Sherlock bajó y sintió el gélido frío de la mañana en lo que una brisa soplaba para alborotar su cabello todavía húmedo.

El día estaba nublado y algunos cuantos rayos de sol lograban colarse entre las nubes para dar en el suelo que seguía mojado por la lluvia de esa mañana. Caminaron hacia uno de los edificios y se detuvieron en el que tenía un enorme letrero con focos que estaban apagados a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Stone alzando una ceja mientras miraba la fachada de aquel edificio de enormes ventanas y balcones que daban hacia la calle.

—Buscando pistas —contestó Holmes a la pregunta obvia.

La detective lo miró ceñuda.

—¿En un lugar como éste? —redirigió su vista a la enorme puerta roja que estaba frente a ellos.

Sherlock suspiró.

—Si me hubieses dejado hacer mi trabajo cuando interrogaba a aquella mujer...

—Estaba ebria —dijo Stone en tono recriminatorio mientras movía la cabeza sorprendida por el cinismo de Holmes.

—Como sea —ignoró la expresión de la detective y se dispuso a tocar el timbre que estaba en el costado izquierdo de la puerta.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de una mujer de mediana edad se asomó.

—Abrimos hasta las nueve de la noche —dijo algo malhumorada e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el pie de Holmes se lo impidió.

—Sólo necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas —Sherlock sonrió y le mostró una placa.

Con cara de fastidio retiró el seguro de la cadena y abrió la puerta. La mujer vestía una bata roja de seda bastante fina y claramente nada barata.

—Bien, por aquí —hizo un gesto de la mano y los tres la siguieron por un amplio pasillo.

El suelo, que se notaba estaba recién pulido, asemejaba al mármol. Las paredes estaban adornadas con elegantes pinturas en un estilo rococó.

—¿De dónde ha sacado una placa? —susurró la detective a Watson.

—No tengo ni idea —dijo negando con la cabeza.

De repente Holmes se detuvo y se giró hacia Stone.

—Ya no la necesito —dijo lanzando el objeto que tenía en su mano, a lo que la detective atrapó en el aire para después dirigirle una mirada confusa.

—¡Pero si es mi placa! —exclamó Stone mientras tanteaba el bolso interno de su chaqueta para comprobar que no estaba.

—Sigues haciéndolo, ¿eh? —dijo John al recordar con gracia cómo Sherlock había robado en un par de ocasiones la placa del Inspector Lestrade.

Su amigo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Finalmente, hicieron una pausa frente a una enorme puerta de madera labrada, la cual abrió la mujer para guiarlos al interior. La oficina estaba decorada en el mismo estilo que el enorme pasillo, diferenciándose únicamente en las paredes color claro con grandes ornamentos que asemejaban ser de oro.

—Tomen asiento por favor —caminó rodeando el enorme escritorio mientras encendía un cigarrillo—. Antes que nada, quiero dejar muy en claro que todo aquí es legal —dijo enarcando una ceja perfectamente maquillada.

—Me interesa muy poco lo que hagan aquí —Sherlock deslizó sobre el escritorio una fotografía—, es ella por la que estamos aquí.

La mujer levantó la fotografía y su rostro palideció casi de inmediato ante lo que sus ojos veían.


	6. Piezas

No soportó mirar más el rostro descolorido y turbado de la fotografía y procedió a colocarla lo más lejos posible de su persona. Tomó su ya de por sí consumido cigarrillo y aspiró más fuerte.

—Es… —tosió levemente para desanudar su garganta— está ¿muerta? —preguntó mientras se recomponía apresuradamente de la impresión.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? —preguntó Stone al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña libreta negra para tomar apuntes.

La mujer se aclaró nuevamente la garganta y se reacomodó en su silla. Sherlock fue capaz de notar que se estaba poniendo inquieta incluso antes de contestar las preguntas de la detective.

—Milenka... se fue hace tres años, dijo algo sobre buscar una oportunidad como actriz —movió la mano haciendo círculos invisibles en el aire para hacer énfasis en su mala memoria.

—¿Usted la dejó ir así sin más? —cuestionó Sherlock mientras levantaba una ceja y caminaba alrededor de la oficina.

—Su contrato había terminado, no tenía motivos para quedarse —respondió secamente.

—¿Sabe si tenía problemas? —Stone miró fijamente a la mujer.

—Como dije… se fue hace tanto tiempo...

—¿Dejó alguna dirección?, ¿quizás algún familiar o amigo cercano? —la detective agitó la mano con la que sostenía la pluma.

Un leve golpeteo a la puerta de la oficina interrumpió la conversación.

—Adelante —dijo la mujer exasperadamente.

La puerta se abrió y una joven que aparentaba ser de veintitantos entró.

—Buenos días —dijo en un marcado acento que Sherlock dedujo era ruso.

La muchacha caminó hasta el escritorio y entregó un teléfono a la mujer. Pareció reaccionar cuando miró de reojo la fotografía que estaba sobre el escritorio, y aunque lo hizo de manera disimulada, Sherlock y la detective se percataron del cambio.

Holmes la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta salió de nuevo por la puerta. Mientras, Watson miraba confundido a su amigo: no era usual que este prestara atención al sexo opuesto, aunque sin duda él también pensaba que la chica era hermosa… abortó el pensamiento cuando un pequeño golpe mental le hizo recordar que era hombre casado.

—Sí, muy bien —la mujer hablaba por el teléfono mientras su mirada iba de la detective a los dos hombres—. Perfecto, muchas gracias —finalizó la llamada.

—Creo que hemos terminado. Si tiene más preguntas, podrán hacerlas a nuestro abogado —y presentó una gran sonrisa que resaltaba el color escarlata de su labial—. Permítanme mostrarles la salida —dijo levantándose de su asiento.

—Ahmm... necesito usar su baño —Holmes sonrió apenado al decir en voz alta su solicitud.

Stone y Watson alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo, sabían que Sherlock tramaba algo.

La mujer sostuvo su sonrisa rígida. Su reacción tiesa decía que maldecía para sus adentros y no quería a la policía husmeando por ahí, pero igualmente sabía que cooperar levantaría menos sospecha y evitaría problemas a futuro.

Los guió nuevamente hacia el pasillo por el que habían entrado.

—Puede ir por aquí, casi llegando al final hay baños para los invitados y… —la mujer se giró hacia sus invitados para encontrar sólo a Stone y a Watson. No había señales del hombre de cabello rizado— ¿Dónde está? —espetó alarmada.

Los dos se miraron entre sí para entrar en cuenta que Holmes se había escapado.

La mujer regresó a toda prisa a la oficina y sacó una radio de uno de los cajones del escritorio para llamar a seguridad.

—¿Debería sorprenderme? —dijo Stone a John que intentaba marcar al número de su amigo (que nunca cogería la llamada, lo habitual).

—No. Siempre es asi de "soy Sherlock Holmes, solo escucho a las brillantes ideas de mi cerebro petulante". Después de todo tiene a su mejor amigo que termina salvándole el culo y limpiando sus desastres —dijo John sarcástico mientras intentaba sin éxito obtener respuesta a su llamada.

Stone no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imitación recién mostrada.

—Entonces debemos hallar al cerebro petulante —dijo mirando en dirección a la oficina donde había entrado la mujer— antes que lo haga seguridad o tendremos serios problemas con el Inspector Lestrade cuando se entere.

—¿Qué sugieres? —habló John en voz baja, también mirando hacia la oficina.

—Separarnos. El final del pasillo está dividido en dos corredores, uno de esos debió tomar Holmes. Yo tomaré el de la derecha —dijo con voz tan baja que apenas se entendía el susurro.

—Bien, iré por la izquierda —asintió Watson—, ¿pero qué haremos cuando lo hallemos? —preguntó mirando hacia Stone que tenía un semblante serio y parecía estar ideando un plan.

—Rezar por que lo encuentres tú primero —contestó la detective con los dientes apretados.

John sonrió, comprendía el sentimiento de querer apretarle el cuello a ese zorro escurridizo.

Sherlock había logrado colarse en una de las oficinas para husmear entre los cajones y libreros, pero no encontró nada que pudiese servirle. Salió nuevamente hacia el pasillo y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera (sabía con toda seguridad que lo estarían buscando). Caminó hasta toparse finalmente con un letrero que decía "camerinos", con lo que sonrió y apretó el paso.

Según la información que había conseguido, el edificio había sido un antiguo burdel que llegó a ser muy popular en los años 90. Después de sus años de oro el sitio había quedado en la quiebra y sólo logró levantarse de sus cenizas cuando fue adquirido por un nuevo comprador, quien instaló no hace mucho tiempo un espectáculo al estilo Moulin Rouge. Era claro que el negocio aún estaba metido en aguas turbias, lo que le daba una ventaja: no llamarían a la policía.

Mientras tanto, Stone se movía entre los pasillos abriendo y cerrando puertas sin éxito por encontrar a Sherlock. Se apresuró y se encerró rápidamente en un pequeño armario al escuchar pasos tras de sí: parecía ser que eran dos guardias los que pasaban recibiendo órdenes por radio. La detective suspiró, los espacios cerrados no eran un buen lugar para estar y tan pronto como escuchó a los guardias alejarse, salió para tomar aire. Fue entonces cuando vislumbró una figura moviéndose casi al final del pasillo.

La detective caminó rápido hacia la silueta, pero la luz casi nula del pasillo hacía difícil ver bien al sujeto que estaba dándole la espalda. Se movió sigilosamente y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo agarró por los hombros y lo puso contra la pared.

—Ung!

—¿Watson? —dijo sorprendida.

—Sí... —dijo entrecortada la voz pues la detective lo apretaba contra la pared— ¿podría?

—Oh, sí, lo siento —dejó de ejercer fuerza sobre los hombros de John e hizo espacio—, creí que era Holmes.

—Veo que tampoco lo encontraste —comentó mientras se acomodaba la camisa.

De pronto, escucharon pasos y percibieron una figura de pelo rizado que se alejaba en dirección contraria a ellos.

—Sherlock —articularon al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y asintieron para ir tras él.

Al seguirle el paso entraron a un pasillo aún más oscuro que el anterior, no obstante, lo perdieron de vista cuando el hombre giró a la izquierda para desaparecer tras una puerta.

John se apresuró y abrió la puerta pero tan pronto como entró frenó de golpe, lo que provocó una colisión entre la detective y su espalda. Stone le dirigió una mirada aturdida en lo que recuperaba la compostura y fue entonces que se percató: ambos eran el centro de atención de varias miradas confundidas de féminas sumamente maquilladas y con ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Watson quedó embelesado ante aquella situación hasta que se topó con la mirada de la detective, quien parecía recordarle el anillo en su dedo anular.

Una mujer de cabello perfectamente liso que portaba un vistoso vestido de lentejuelas doradas y prominente escote se acercó a ellos.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo mirándolos sospechosamente— ¿vienen con el sujeto extraño que entró hace un momento?

—Ahm... sí —contestó John en su intento por concentrarse e ignorar el hecho de estar rodeado de mujeres semidesnudas.

—Somos de Scotland Yard —intervino la detective y mostró su placa—, estamos haciendo una revisión por el reporte de un robo.

La rubia ladeó la la cabeza, y a juzgar por su rostro, no creía una palabra de lo que decían.

—Busca a Holmes —le indicó esta vez al oído mientras ideaba cómo zafarse de la rubia.

John asintió y se adentró a la galería conformada por tocadores de luces brillantes y grandes espejos que plasmaban su reflejo junto a las varias chicas que se maquillaban y le dedicaban miradas hostiles a su paso.

Después de una mediana búsqueda, se topó por fin con un sonriente Holmes que hablaba con la chica del teléfono que habían visto entrar a la oficina.

—Sherlock —John se acercó sin esperar su respuesta y lo tomó del antebrazo.

El dúo daba comienzo a una discusión en lo que la joven dejada a un lado miraba con desconcierto, acto que aprovechó la detective para llegar hasta donde estaban y tomarlos a ambos por el antebrazo.

—¿Podemos dejar esta peleíta para después?, tenemos que buscar cómo salir de aquí.

Sherlock se soltó del agarre de la detective.

—Pueden irse por el área de mantenimiento, al final de pasillo encontrarán la puerta de color gris.

Los tres la miraron.

Sin discutir salieron de los camerinos hacia el pasillo hasta encontrar la puerta indicada por la chica. Dicha salida los sacó hacia un callejón aledaño al edificio; giraron para dar hacia la calle pero tan pronto llegaron se toparon con el inspector Lestrade y la Sargento Sally que movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendida Stone.

—Entregue su arma —Lestrade tenía la mano estirada esperando a que la detective le obedeciera.

La detective sacó la funda y el arma de su cinturón, colocándolo resignadamente sobre el escritorio.

—Tiene suerte que no la mande a hacer papeleo —Greg tomo el arma y lo guardó en su cajón.

—¡Pero no le he disparado! —señaló con el pulgar a Holmes.

—Todavía… —dijo la Sargento Sally que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Stone y Holmes le dedicaron una mirada poco amigable.

Luego de que Lestrade se dedicara media hora a regañarles, salieron finalmente de Scotland Yard .

—Bien, Sherlock, dime que todo esto tiene un objetivo —demandó John, quien tampoco se había salvado de la llamada de atención del inspector.

—Un anzuelo, John —dijo mientras se colocaba los oscuros guantes de piel.

Una vez en Baker Street, Sherlock se dedicó a seguir analizando los casos mientras Stone y Watson lo miraban moverse de un lado a otro.

—¿Un anzuelo? —preguntó Stone mientras giraba en varias direcciones la táser que le habían dado en lugar de su arma.

Holmes suspiró, detestaba tener que darle explicaciones a la gente.

—Scotland Yard sigue viendo y no observando —dijo tajantemente.

La detective le apuntó con la táser mientras Holmes seguía de espaldas. John no pudo evitar sonreír desde su sofá con periódico en mano, pues la imagen mental de Sherlock siendo electrocutado se le hacía chusca.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y los acompañantes del detective se miraron desconcertados. Esta vez le tocaba a Sherlock sonreír.

—Sherlock… esta señorita ha preguntado por ti —dijo la señora Hudson de manera desconcertada, no era usual que una mujer preguntara específicamente por él a tales horas de la noche.

—¿Señor Holmes? —preguntó una joven en la puerta de la sala, mirando con titubeo al hombre de pelo rizado y traje arrugado.

Stone la reconoció de inmediato: era la chica del teléfono, la misma que les había indicado por dónde escapar en aquella peripecia del vestidor. Ella vestía un elegante vestido rojo de satín a la altura de la rodilla con un gran abrigo negro de terciopelo que resaltaba en su piel rosada; su cabello castaño estaba peinado con suaves ondas que caían sobre sus hombros y su delicado maquillaje resaltaba el azul de sus ojos.

John se paró casi de inmediato y le ofreció su asiento, ella le sonrió y procedió a sentarse en el sofá mientras jugaba con un papel arrugado entre las manos.

—Adelante —le indicó Holmes con la mano para que hablara mientras aprovechaba para sentarse en el sillón de frente y colocar sus manos bajo la barbilla.

—Milenka y yo… —dejó un pequeño intervalo en lo que lágrimas empezaban tornar cristalinos sus globos oculares— somos amigas desde hace más de diez años...

Sentimentalismos. Sherlock odiaba las trivialidades, prefería que las personas fueran concretas.

—¿Por qué no hablamos de cuando llegaron aquí, en Londres? —dijo en un tono entre suave y autoritario.

—Sí. Llegamos aquí hace 7 años… soñábamos con tener una mejor vida —sonrió con tristeza—, ella quería ser actriz y yo cantante... pero la vida no es como la pintan en los libros —secó con el dorso de su mano una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Tras una breve pausa continuó.

—No conseguíamos trabajo y el que teníamos apenas daba para pagar las cuentas… una amiga me habló de un espectáculo que buscaba cantantes y actrices y creímos que sería una excelente oportunidad para ambas —arrugó aún más el papel que tenía entre las manos—, pero ciertamente no era sólo bailar y cantar. En un principio me negué, pero Milenka siempre veía lo positivo en todo y finalmente aceptamos.

—Fue entonces cuando lo conoció —afirmó Holmes, ganándose una mirada confundida ante la interrupción.

—¿Cómo..? —cuestionó la chica parpadeando rápidamente.

—Por eso has venido aquí, sospechas que él tuvo algo que ver con su desaparición —enunció Sherlock con el semblante serio.

La chica asintió lentamente con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida.

—Llevábamos casi tres años trabajando cuando él apareció. Era imposible no mirarlo… tenía esa facilidad de conseguir tu atención con sólo una sonrisa coqueta y un comentario inteligente... sin duda no era igual que el resto de los borrachos que sólo llegaban a preguntar el tamaño de tu sostén —comentó con cierta rabia e indignación—. Ella lo llamaba "Señor Maravilloso" —sonrió mientras recordaba cómo el rostro de su amiga se iluminaba cada que hablaba sobre él.

—Sin embargo nunca dijo su nombre —dijo Sherlock alzando una ceja.

—No, sólo lo llamaba por su apodo. A veces pienso que él no la tomaba en serio, estaba segura que la engañaba por la forma en que miraba a otras chicas, pero Milenka siempre regresaba a sus brazos incluso cuando…

Todos la miraron expectantes, parecía estar debatiendo internamente.

—Una noche llegó llorando. Él había terminado con ella y tenía el labio roto, le pregunté si había sido él pero dijo que fue un accidente, por supuesto no le creí. A las pocas semanas ella estaba de nuevo con su ánimo usual y supuse que había vuelto con él, pero lo negó y me dijo que había hallado a otro "Señor Maravilloso" que la trataba como ella merecía… fue entonces cuando desapareció.

—Averiguaste el nombre —dijo Holmes más en afirmación que pregunta.

—Sí.

La chica extendió su mano con papel arrugado hacia Holmes, quien lo tomó y se lo dio posteriormente a Watson.

—Es alguien con influencias, por eso no pude seguir investigando… Señor Holmes, yo sólo quiero saber qué ocurrió con Milenka. Después de ver su foto perdí toda esperanza, quiero justicia para ella —pidió al tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a caer a borbotones por su mejilla.

Sherlock se incomodó, las emociones seguían siendo algo difícil de sobrellevar, sobre todo cuando venían de ajenos. La chica tomó un pañuelo recién ofrecido por Watson, y tras recomponerse, miró su reloj que marcaban casi las diez de la noche.

—Muchas gracias, creo es hora de retirarme. Si sabe algo o necesita más información, pueden marcarme a mi número.

Stone le ofreció su libreta negra y un bolígrafo para escribir.

—Si necesitas ayuda puedes marcar a Scotland Yard y preguntar por la detective Stone —dijo la detective, quien le extendió un papel con su número de teléfono al mismo tiempo que retomaba su material prestado.

—Gracias —dijo nuevamente la joven extranjera y se retiró.

Ya había anochecido y el frío de la ciudad podía sentirse en el gélido aire que le congelaba las mejillas. Se envolvió en su grueso abrigo y caminó un par de cuadras; la poca gente que había esperaba en las paradas. Miró nuevamente su reloj y decidió que lo mejor sería irse en taxi, por lo que decidió caminar un par de calles más abajo. Al llegar al punto en donde sólo podía oírse el sonido de sus zapatillas contra el asfalto, miró por encima de su hombro: creía haber visto a alguien seguirla desde un par de calles atrás, lo cual había descartado en un inicio como paranoia.

Apresuró la marcha al escuchar pasos que se acercaban cada vez más rápido, pero en el intento de evadir a su perseguidor tomó una calle sin salida. Presa del miedo, intentó girar para salir nuevamente hacia la avenida. Lamentablemente, alguien le tapaba el camino.

—Mi querida Katherina… —dijo con una voz aterciopelada mientras acortaba la distancia paso a paso. La figura vestía un largo abrigo y su rostro apenas era visible a contraluz.

La chica retrocedió hasta topar con la pared de aquel callejón húmedo y oscuro; quería correr pero su cuerpo le fallaba.

El hombre formó una sonrisa socarrona. Acarició con la punta de los dedos la mejilla húmeda de Katherina y se inclinó sutilmente hasta capturar los labios de su presa.

—Has estado portándote mal —susurró al oído.

Una fuerte y estruendosa lluvia se desató mientras los relámpagos iluminaban un callejón ahora solitario.


	7. Señor Maravilloso

Sherlock miró por enésima vez la pantalla de su celular, había iniciado hacía más de una hora su tirada de mensajes y John seguía sin responder. Bruscamente cerró la computadora y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá. ¡Tenía una magnífica pista!, pero no podía arrancar debido a la prohibición de salir sin supervisión, aunado a ello estaba el día libre de la detective Stone, el cual era justo hoy. Sólo pensar en ella lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

Holmes la catalogaba como al resto de Scotland yard: alguien inútil pero que por el momento era (forzosamente) la llave para el acceso de casos interesantes. Después de compadecerse un largo rato, un golpe mental le hizo reparar en el hecho de que, realmente, no sabía mucho sobre la vida de la detective. Fuera de lo que pudo deducir en el primer encuentro, no tenía claro el motivo de su transferencia a Londres y solo había logrado desvelar argumentos pocos claros por parte de Lestrade. No es como si estuviera realmente interesado en saber más, después de todo, no era tan importante. Una policía recién ascendida a detective que cambió de pronto a una unidad donde sin duda sería tratada como un novato... ¿quién rayos aceptaría una transferencia con ese panorama?

En el intervalo donde debatía internamente sobre husmear en los archivos de Scotland Yard recordó la existencia de un pequeño papel, el cual se encontraba atravesado con el abrecartas sobre la chimenea. La visita de la chica de hacía tres días le había dado la dosis necesaria de adrenalina para mantener a distancia los demonios que aguardaban ocultos desde la cómoda de su habitación. Se levantó del sofá y fue a su cuarto, donde empezó a indagar entre la ropa esparcida por todo el sitio hasta dar con una camisa limpia en medio del caos.

—Aburrido —dijo Holmes mientras terminaba de abotonar su camisa. La idea de usar a su hermano como atajo para obtener el archivo de Stone le parecía un desperdicio de recursos; además, Mycroft no accedería sin un motivo que justificara tal acción.

Luego de una rápida búsqueda en Internet, ojeó la fotografía del sujeto que sonreía frente a la corte de justicia de Londres. Era sin duda alguna un hombre con un alto cargo y contactos de poder.

Tecleó velozmente un mensaje en su teléfono antes de tomar su abrigo y bajar para salir. Una vez abordado el taxi, miró su reloj: no podía hacer más que esperar pacientemente a que el remitente lo leyera y se presentara en la dirección enviada.

Necesitaba hacer tiempo antes de ir al lugar acordado, así que le indicó al chofer que se fuera por la ruta más larga y se reclinó contra el asiento mientras observaba las ruidosas calles de la ciudad a través de la ventana.

¿Realmente se había convertido en ese tipo de persona?, ¿alguien que debía seguir las reglas, pedir permiso para dar un paso cada vez que encontrara una pista? Repudiaba esa idea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le indicó al chofer que se dirigiera de inmediato a la dirección que le había mencionado en un inicio.

La brisa fría de la mañana espabiló la mente de Sherlock, y tan pronto bajó del auto, se acomodó el abrigo y se dirigió a la entrada de unos de los edificios que sobresalían por su arquitectura barroca. Subió los grises escalones y atravesó una gran puerta donde entraban y salían personas que en su mayoría portaba costosos maletines de piel y grandes abrigos oscuros. Una vez dentro, se topó con un impresionante y amplio pasillo. Las paredes portaban una variante gama de tonalidades grises a juego con una gran alfombra ceniza y oscura, y las columnas acompañantes asemejaban al mármol con bustos de grandes pensadores griegos en cada una de ellas.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja y caminó hasta llegar a un amplio vestíbulo; la chica que se encontraba detrás del gran mostrador negro estaba tan concentrada en la pantalla de la computadora que no fue consciente de la presencia de Holmes hasta que éste se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que la mujer diera un pequeño respingón. Se acomodó los lentes de pasta gruesa para mirar bien al hombre de cabello rizado y sonrisa resplandeciente frente a ella.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor? —dijo intentando no prestar atención al aspecto desprolijo de Holmes.

—Busco al Sr. Gallagher —contestó con una falsa sonrisa que solía usar cuando intentaba lucir afable.

—Lo siento, el señor Gallagher sólo atiende con citas programadas —mostró una amplia sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto notó el cambio en el semblante del hombre frente suyo—, pero podría agendarlo para la siguiente semana —se apresuró a decir, no quería que el hombre armara un alboroto.

—Usted no comprende —dijo recargándose sobre el mostrador—, tengo que verlo —insistió apretando fuertemente los dientes.

La chica deslizó la silla hacia atrás y encaró al pelicurvo pese a que sus manos temblaban.

—Llamaré a seguridad —advirtió en lo que tomaba el teléfono para marcar pero el hombre la tomó desprevenidamente por la muñeca.

El grito de ayuda de la mujer atrajo la atención de un grupo de personas que esperaban sentadas en uno de los muebles del lobby.

Dos guardias acudieron y tomaron por los hombros a Holmes que forcejeó pero fue finalmente sometido por ambos, quienes lo esposaron y sentaron en uno de los sofás de cuero negro del lobby mientras los curiosos miraban.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes estar lejos de los problemas? —escuchó Sherlock en el instante que los guardias lo sentaban a la fuerza. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos castaños que lo tenían fijo con una mirada reprobatoria.

La detective Stone suspiró con pesar mientras se tallaba la frente con la palma de su mano derecha, preguntándose qué haría con aquel hombre que sólo parecía poner a prueba su paciencia y a quien debía agradecer por haber interrumpido su tan esperado día libre.

Holmes, por su parte, dedujo que John le había clavado la estaca por la espalda al avisarle a Stone sobre sus planes; no podía odiar a su mejor amigo pero habría preferido a Lestrade y a toda su flota de inútiles, incluso la sargento Sally, aunque esta última era un hígado en igual o menor medida que Stone. La indignación no se quedaba corta. Quizás sí lo odiaba un poquito.

—Estoy trabajando —dijo alzando ambas cejas en un intento por mantener su orgullo a flote pese a estar esposado.

—¿Trabajando? —Stone se cruzó de brazos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿lo conoce? —dijo mirando a Stone y señalando con el índice a Sherlock, quien torció la boca.

—Sí —respondió con cierta vergüenza—, ¿podría…? —sonrió y señaló hacia las muñecas de Holmes. Al notar la desconfianza del hombre, buscó dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y mostró su placa— Recibí el reporte, yo me haré cargo —el hombre no tenía por qué enterarse de la mentirilla, algo necesario por hacer si quería resolver lo antes posible el asunto y devolver al rizado a Baker Street para poder disfrutar del resto de su día en paz.

El guardia procedió a abrir las esposas y una vez hubo terminado, el exprisionero se talló sus adoloridas muñecas.

—Su amigo, el Doctor Watson, sin duda lo conoce a la perfección —comentó Stone en lo que el otro se acomodaba la bufanda del cuello y refunfuñaba sobre su "camarada"—, aunque pareció darle el beneficio de la duda —Holmes enarcó una ceja ante el comentario.

Por la expresión del hombre, la detective dedujo que debía aclarar.

—No me dijo explícitamente que estabas aquí, pero cuando me marcó esta mañana preguntándome si estaba en Baker Street, supuse que algo no estaba bien —Stone suspiró al notar que no se había equivocado—, y, bueno... heme aquí, después de tres turnos seguidos, sin desayunar y sin disfrutar de mi día libre —sentenció disgustada.

Holmes se levantó del sofá y dio un vistazo de arriba a abajo a la detective.

—Quizás la próxima vez deberías priorizar el desayuno por sobre actividades… físicas —alzó ambas cejas—, y por tu mal humor no parece ser una fuente confiable de endorfinas.

El rostro de la detective reflejó incredulidad ante lo dicho por Sherlock, y cuando finalmente comprendió sus palabras, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y abrió la boca indignada para replicar.

—Tú... —dijo alzando ambas manos y cerrandolas en forma de puño para contener sus ganas de apretarle el cuello a Holmes— iré por un café —dijo exasperada, dejando caer sus manos derrotadas mientras se giraba para buscar la máquina expendedora que había visto cuando entró al edificio.

—Negro con dos de azúcar —le encargó Sherlock, quien empezaba a teclear en su teléfono.

—Para MÍ —replicó en voz alta. Holmes alzó la vista hacia la detective que se alejaba y torció la boca.

Stone miró sin mucho ánimo la máquina expendedora roja que tenía frente a ella. No parecía tener alternativa, habría preferido un chocolate caliente pues el café solía agravar mucho más su ya recurrente insomnio. Mientras esperaba que la máquina surtiera el vaso, sus pensamientos deambularon hasta escuchar la voz de Evans diciéndole "quédate". Su teléfono había sonado esa mañana luego de haber tomado una larga ducha y prepararse para pasar el resto del día junto a su novio como recompensa después de una semana de dobles turnos. La vida en Londres era demasiada cara para costear con su sueldo de policía de Scotland Yard; desafortunadamente, el ascenso a detective no trajo consigo un aumento a su salario, lo que la había obligado a tomar turnos extras y algunas veces prestar sus servicios como guardia privado. Al final su intuición para los problemas fue más fuerte y terminó contestando la llamada de Watson, algo por lo que ahora se lamentaba.

El fuerte ruido de la máquina la sacó de sus cavilaciones; tomó el vaso que rebosaba, lo limpió con una servilleta y al virar se topó con su reflejo en la puerta de cristal de la entrada principal. Fue entonces que notó que su cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus hombros, el vestido negro floreado con medias y botines negros y su maquillaje al que le había dedicado más tiempo del usual, parecían estar arruinados por su habitual chaqueta de piel negra que usaba comúnmente para el trabajo. Suspiró y alzó la vista al techo.

—¿Por qué me odias? —preguntó casi en un susurro con la esperanza de que alguna fuerza cósmica le diera una respuesta.

Giró y dio un respingo al toparse con Holmes que también miraba hacia el techo. Stone arrugó el entrecejo esperando un comentario burlesco de parte del rizado.

—Hay cámaras de seguridad —comunicó Sherlock y Stone siguió su mirada hasta la esquina del techo del edificio—, tenemos que entrar a su oficina —sentenció con tono seguro.

—No vamos a irrumpir en una oficina —dijo escandalizada pero en tono quedo.

—No vamos a perder tiempo con burocracias —bufó Holmes, pero ante la expresión de Stone que no parecía tolerar nada de ilegalidades, no tuvo más opción que aceptar su manera.

Ambos caminaron de vuelta al área de recepción, pero esta vez fue la detective quien intercambió palabras con la chica rubia del mostrador que lanzaba miradas asesinas a Sherlock. Luego de un par de minutos y tras mostrar su placa a la joven, ésta accedió a llamar a la oficina del abogado.

Un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes salió de uno de los elevadores y se dirigió hasta Holmes y la detective.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Mark, el asistente del señor Gallagher, él llegará en un par de minutos. Por favor síganme —les indicó que lo acompañaran al ascensor y marcó el botón número cuatro.

El elevador se detuvo en el cuarto piso donde descendieron y fueron guiados por el hombre rubio, quien los condujo hasta una enorme oficina que Holmes consideró bastante familiar en diseño.

—¿Desean algo de beber? —dijo mirando a ambos.

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien —dijo Holmes sonriendo. La detective pidió lo mismo.

El hombre asintió y salio de la oficina cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Tan pronto se cerraron las puertas, Sherlock empezó a inspeccionar uno de los muebles de la elegante oficina.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? —inquirió Stone en voz baja sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

—Aaaah… buscando un libro —respondió Sherlock dándole la espalda mientras hojeaba una libreta.

Stone rodó los ojos y caminó hasta Holmes para extender su mano. El hombre levantó la vista hacia la detective.

—Qué —dijo secamente.

—El libro —movió los dedos en señal de que se lo entregara.

Holmes torció la boca y extendió la libreta hacia la mujer, pero esta apartó la mano antes de tomarla y la dejó caer. Holmes miró la libreta abierta en el suelo y luego a Stone.

—Ups —expresó la detective alzando ambas cejas.

Sherlock la miró con sospecha.

—Vaya… —Stone puso sus manos sobre su cintura— ¿podrías recogerla por mi? —dijo sonriendo.

Al caerle el veinte, Holmes se agachó cuidadosamente para recoger la libreta y aprovechó para husmear de reojo en las anotaciones, que en su mayoría eran citas programadas. La levantó del suelo y la cerró para entregarla a Stone.

—Bien —dijo sonrientemente mientras le entregaba la libreta de pasta gruesa a la detective.

—Borra esa petulante sonrisa de tu cara —sentenció Stone mientras le apuntaba con libreta en mano—. ¿Recuerdas?, "Señor Maravilloso", así que enfócate.

—Vaya, hacía mucho que no escuchaba eso —dijo una voz ajena, causando que Stone y Holmes tornaran hacia la figura parada en la entrada de la oficina.

Era un hombre alto y de porte impecable; desde sus relucientes zapatos oxford, recorriendo por su elegante y oscuro abrigo azulado que contrastaba con sus ojos claros, hasta dar en su cabello castaño perfectamente peinado. Nada estaba fuera de lugar.

Caminó hacia ambos y solicitó con sonrisa en cara la libreta que sostenía Stone.

—¿Me permite? —dijo cortésmente.

La detective extendió la mano y se la entregó. Mentalmente se sermoneaba por haberse dejado atrapar en el acto.

El hombre caminó hacia el mueble donde habían obtenido el cuadernillo y lo colocó nuevamente en su lugar; se giró y se quitó el abrigo para depositarlo en el respaldo de la silla que se ubicaba detrás del enorme escritorio.

—Bien, si es para alguna beneficencia —dijo mirando al desprolijo de Holmes— mi asistente, el señor Mark, podría encargarse sin necesidad que yo estuviese aquí —dijo sonriendo pero sin ocultar que se forzaba a ello.

—No estamos aquí para apelar a su egolatría disfrazada de caridad —espetó Sherlock con una mirada afilada.

—Soy la detective Stone, éste es Sherlock Holmes… detective consultor de Scotland Yard —dijo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza—, a quien le falta un filtro entre el cerebro y la boca —externó a manera de disculpa.

El hombre centró su atención en la detective y en su poco apropiado selección de guardarropa para estar trabajando.

—¿Debería estar impresionado? —enunció en tono burlón, mirando nuevamente a Sherlock.

—Por dónde empiezo… —dijo Holmes arrugando el entrecejo mientras juntaba las palmas de las manos y descansaba el mentón sobre la punta de sus dedos— El lápiz labial en el cuello interno de su camisa: probablemente de la rubia-oh, no olvidemos a la pelirroja con vestido rojo... lo sé por la lentejuela en su abrigo —mencionó señalando hacia una de las mangas—; su sastre hizo un buen trabajo al arreglar la rasgadura de su *chartreux, también se nota que cambió el gemelo izquierdo por uno de imitación para reemplazar el que perdió. Manicura y crema hidratante para manos: la fricción y el sudor le causaron resequedad debido a los guantes de imitación de piel, yo pediría el reembolso de mi dinero. Y para no desviarnos más del tema, dígame: ¿hace cuánto frecuenta el Moulin Rouge? Estoy seguro que desde que lo adquirió, dado a que no se tomó la molestia de cambiar de decorador para mantener la misma línea de estilo barroca pero más narcisista en su oficina y en cuanto a su pregunta… sí, debería estar impresionado —finalizó Holmes mostrando una gran sonrisa petulante.

La detective parpadeó impresionada ante tal demostración; lo había visto hacer eso con ella la primera vez que se conocieron, pero seguía siendo igual de asombroso. Nunca se lo diría en voz alta, claro.

—O.K. —inició Stone con una sonrisa incómoda— estamos aquí por su relación con la señorita Milenka y, bueno… también con el Moulin Rouge —dijo en un intento por hacer desaparecer la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

—Milenka… —articuló apartando la vista de Holmes— oh, qué puedo decirle, fue una magnífica relación, era una mujer bastante… fogosa —dijo formando una sonrisa un tanto lasciva mientras se acariciaba el mentón en lo que la recordaba.

Oliver Gallagher era sin duda un hombre con una enorme confianza en su apariencia, y tal como lo había descrito la chica, un individuo acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, en especial el femenino. La detective acababa de confirmar de primera mano lo dicho por la prensa del corazón sobre aquel hombre acostumbrado a romances con mujeres hermosas; su seducción era su mejor arma y para una chica como Milenka habría sido la fantasía de lo prohibido, o mejor dicho, una sonrisa que incitaba al pecado. Incluso para Stone, quien estaba en una relación estable, podría haber puesto sus rodillas a temblar si aquel hombre la hubiese tomado con la guardia baja.

—¿Dónde estuvo la semana que Milenka desapareció? —interceptó la voz de Sherlock, haciendo que Stone sacudiera la cabeza para despejar su mente.

—No tuve nada que ver con su muerte —sentenció con un semblante más sombrío—. Fue triste cuando se terminó, pero ella sabía que nuestra relación no era exclusiva. Sin embargo, parece que el corazón roto le duró poco tiempo; según supe, halló alguien nuevo.

—¿Y usted no tuvo problemas con eso? —inquirió Stone.

—Fui yo quien terminó la relación —alzó ambas cejas—. La vida sigue detective. Realmente lamento su muerte, pero como dije, ella halló a alguien más y decidió irse por su cuenta— se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no puede saberlo con certeza —expresó Stone arrugando el entrecejo.

—Creo que he sido lo bastante amable al contestar sus preguntas. Fácilmente pude haberme rehusado, pero no tengo nada que esconder. Pueden preguntar a mi asistente y a la secretaria para corroborar mi coartada —indicó rodeando el majestuoso escritorio para sentarse en la gran silla de piel—. Realmente espero encuentren quién asesinó a Milenka, y por favor no vuelvan a entrevistar a mis clientes sin mi presencia —con un movimiento elegante de la mano hizo el ademán de que podían retirarse.

Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de la detective, quien tomó la llamada y segundos después le dedicó una mirada de preocupación a Holmes. Habían encontrado algo.

—Muchas gracias por su tiempo, seguiremos en contacto —Stone asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Sherlock por la manga del antebrazo para sacarlo de la oficina.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Holmes una vez estado afuera.

—Katherina...—Stone suspiró al notar el semblante serio de Sherlock— la chica que nos contactó el otro día está desaparecida y... ¿el Inspector Lestrade me comentó que tiene información de algo que le pediste? —dijo confundida.

Tan pronto terminó de comunicar la detective, el asistente de Gallagher hizo acto de presencia.

—El señor Oliver me ha pedido que les entregue su itinerario. Si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarles, por favor indíquemelo —dijo sonrientemente el joven de los ojos verdes.

—Por el momento es todo —informó Stone—, ya conocemos la salida —a lo que el eyudante asintió y observó cómo el par desaparecía en el elevador. Sonrió y giró de vuelta a la oficina.

Gallagher estaba de espaldas mirando hacia la enorme ventana que daba hacia la ciudad.

—Se han ido —anunció su asistente.

—Bien —asintió tomando un sorbo de su copa de champagne.

Caminó de regreso a su escritorio y alzó la mirada para admirar el enorme cuadro que colgaba de la pared por encima de su cabeza; un imponente animal pintando al óleo con sombríos tonos negros y rojizos se veía acompañado de incalculables constelaciones de estrellas que rodeaban sus grandes y puntiagudos cuernos.


	8. Migajas

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —inquirió con curiosidad la detective Stone cuando bajaron del taxi frente al hospital de Barts.

—No se trata de saber, sino de ver, aunque en este caso fue por el aroma —contestó Sherlock cerrando la puerta del taxi.

La detective se detuvo momentáneamente con gesto pensativo.

—Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que supiste la relación de Gallagher con el Moulin Rouge sólo por el olor? —dijo imaginando en el momento a Holmes como una especie de perro sabueso. Tenía que admitir que era una una imagen divertida.

—Oh, eso. Vi una de sus tarjetas en la oficina de la mujer que entrevistamos en el Moulin Rouge; la imagen de su logo es muy similar a los bustos que había en el pasillo de la entrada. Yo hablo de ti —puntualizó y abrió la puerta para entrar a Barts.

—¿De mí? —Stone se señaló así misma con la mano derecha para caer en cuenta al instante a qué se refería Holmes; suspiró y contó mentalmente— Me alegra tanto que estemos en un lugar público, matarte me traería problemas —dijo mientras atravesaba la entrada, dejando al hombre con la puerta sostenida y sin entender la razón de la molestia de la detective.

Sherlock entró segundos después para toparse con la espalda inmóvil y desorientada de Stone ante su (bastante obvia) primera visita a Barts. Se aclaró la garganta y se abrió camino hacia uno de los pasillos que daban a la morgue. La detective apretó el paso y lo siguió a regañadientes.

Holmes empujó con ambas manos las grises puertas que daban hacia un pasillo amplio; las luces blancas le daban un aspecto tétrico y frío, y el aroma a químicos que se expandía por toda la zona sólo servía para reafirmar en qué sitio estaban. Este último provocó que la detective arrugara la nariz.

—¿Por qué Londres? —demandó de pronto Sherlock a la detective, quien venía detrás.

—¿Cómo es posible que sólo con el olor? —esquivó mientras veía los laboratorios a través de los cristales.

Sherlock la miró por encima de su hombro, notando así el entrecejo arrugado y la mirada inquieta que recorría el pasillo lado a lado. Holmes hizo una media sonrisa, claramente seguía molesta pero su emanante curiosidad por saber la respuesta la delataba.

—Primer indicio de que te preparabas para una cita: ropa con la intención de ser agradable a la vista junto con maquillaje y peinado, pero cargas la chamarra que usas habitualmente para el trabajo; fue un regalo de alguien cercano y a quien le tienes afecto, así que estabas en tu casa cuando recibiste la llamada de John. El aire de afuera trajo el olor de tu perfume, el cual es distinto al que usas regularmente puesto a que es mucho más suave y poco perceptible al olfato, lo que nuevamente sugiere es para alguien con quien tienes… —pausó unos segundos para suavizar la voz— una relación estrecha e íntima.

Stone ya empezaba a familiarizarse con las habilidades de deducción de Holmes, pero el detalle de la chamarra la tomó por sorpresa. La idea de que pudiera saber tanto de ella con sólo mirarla le ponía los pelos de punta, y a pesar de que le había respondido con más tacto que en otras ocasiones, procedió muy renuente a devolverle la cortesía.

—Me cuesta trabajo encajar, creí que cambiar de unidad sería algo bueno para mi carrera. Homicidios sonaba prometedor y menos problemático… aunque a veces me pregunto si fue buena idea —suspiró lanzando miradas nada suaves a la espalda de Holmes.

—No. Respuesta evasiva —enunció Holmes para desagrado de la detective.

Sherlock dio un respingo cuando la detective le cerró el paso antes de entrar a la morgue.

—Esta vez ha sido mi culpa, yo te pregunté —dijo alzando el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada confundida de Sherlock, quien intentaba descifrar el porqué de la reacción—. ¿Recuerdas el trato? —dijo alzando ambas cejas—, te dejaría investigar los casos si cumplías las condiciones: tus huellas lejos de la evidencia, no deducciones a menos que ayuden al caso.

Sherlock asintió lenta y rígidamente.

—Solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro —puntualizó Stone con una sonrisa tiesa y retomó su lugar anterior.

Sin saberlo, la detective acababa de darle el impulso necesario a la mayor debilidad de Holmes… la curiosidad.

Molly miraba a través del microscopio una muestra que Sherlock le había mandado con Lestrade.

—No puedo concentrarme —dijo mirando al Inspector sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—Lo siento —dijo levantándose de su asiento—. Espera, ¿hice algo?, porque desde que llegué he estado en completo silencio para no interrumpirte —dijo extrañado.

—Ese es el problema, no has dejado de mirarme desde que llegaste y eso me pone… —apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar— nerviosa...

Lestrade sonrió complacido y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a ella.

—Así que mi presencia te pone... ¿nerviosa? —mencionó con una media sonrisa y se inclinó levemente hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la mejilla izquierda de Molly.

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando la puerta del laboratorio se abrió estrepitosamente y Holmes irrumpió acompañado de la detective Stone.

—Shh-Sherlock… —balbuceó Molly en lo que apartaba a Lestrade. Estaba sorprendida por el estado del pelicurvo, a quien no había visto en casi tres semanas, pero pronto su atención se centró en la chica de rostro rectangular y piel apiñonada que lo acompañaba— Oh, hola —dijo con un movimiento tímido de la mano. Stone le devolvió el saludo.

—Bien, Molly —dijo Sherlock chocando ambas palmas de la mano y atrayendo la atención de los presentes—, ¿qué tienes para mí? —preguntó con un semblante sospechosamente sonriente y positivo.

—Las muestras confirmaron que las víctimas fueron asesinadas en otro lugar y después abandonados en donde fueron encontrados pero... sólo tres de las cinco víctimas tienen los mismos residuos —dijo mirando a Sherlock que ahora tenía una cara más seria.

—Eso significa que aprendió a borrar sus rastros. Las dos víctimas restantes estaban húmedas; debió lavar los cuerpos a propósito, aún sabiendo dónde asesinó a las primeras. Será imposible seguir el rastro —Sherlock apretó los labios.

—Está aprendiendo de sus errores —añadió Stone con las manos recargadas en el borde de la mesa mientras observaba las fotografías de los cuerpos.

—Más bien evolucionando. No es principiante, lleva tiempo en esto, es por eso que nadie había hecho la conexión entre las víctimas: todas de distintas clases sociales, rasgos... nada que sugiriera que se conocen —enumeró pensativo y con el entrecejo arrugado—. ¿Qué hay de las marcas? —dijo dirigiéndose al Inspector Lestrade.

—Todas las familias confirmaron que ninguna de las víctimas tenía lunares en aquellas áreas particulares. Nuestros expertos no han encontrado todavía algún significado —corroboró extenuado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Qué hay de Katherina?, ¿han tenido información sobre su paradero? —cuestionó Stone sin dejar de mirar las fotografías.

—No ha llegado a trabajar desde hace tres días. Sus compañeras reportaron la desaparición y su familia viene en camino desde el extranjero —confirmó mirando a todos. Lestrade estaba preocupado, la existencia de un asesino operando bajo las narices de la policía no agradaría a los altos mandos y pondría en tela de juicio la capacidad de Scotland Yard.

—¿Tres días?, eso fue después de hablar con nosotros —Stone miró a Sherlock.

—Sabe que estamos tras él —asintió con el semblante serio.

El sonido del teléfono del Inspector Lestrade interrumpió el silencio del laboratorio.

Tras tomar la llamada, el rostro del Inspector se mantuvo congelado, contestando solamente en la conversación con monosílabos.

—¿Dónde? —exigió Sherlock tan pronto el inspector colgó.

—Al norte de Londres —dijo apretando los labios—. Hallaron un cadáver en una zona boscosa.

Stone bajó la mirada. El sólo imaginar a aquella chica sufriendo una muerte dolorosa y angustiante como las otras víctimas de los reportes le daba una patada en el estómago. Se sentía en parte responsable.

—Vamos —dijo enérgico Sherlock esperando a la detective, quien tardó unos segundos en comprender, no sin antes mirar a Lestrade.

—Adelante —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Yo los alcanzaré con la Sargento Donovan —a lo que Holmes hizo una mueca de desagrado nada discreta.

Ambos realizaron nuevamente el recorrido por aquel pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas que daban hacia la calle donde la detective alzó la mano para hacer que un taxi se detuviese.

—Stone —nombró Sherlock lanzado un juego de llaves que la detective atrapó en el aire.

Stone enarcó una ceja.

—Son las llaves del auto.

—Sé lo que son, genio —respondió Stone—. Espera, ¿tienes vehiculo? —lo miró incrédula.

—Sí —afirmó con total seguridad—, es aquél —y señaló un vehículo gris al otro lado de la acera.

Aunque la detective no estaba del todo convencida, lo siguió hasta el otro borde de la calle y abrió la puerta del lado del conductor para entrar. Holmes se sentó en el asiento contiguo mientras Stone ajustaba su lugar. Encendió el vehículo pero antes de arrancar le dedicó una severa y expectante mirada al copiloto.

—¿Qué? —objetó en tono seco.

—El cinturón —contestó en el mismo tono.

—¿Qué hay con el cinturón? —cuestionó irritado.

—Abróchatelo.

Exasperado, Sherlock cerró los ojos, pero finalmente cedió. Esta acción provocó una leve sonrisa de triunfo en la detective, quien arrancó el vehículo para dirigirse a las afueras de Londres.


	9. Petulantes

El amplio campo de follaje verde contrastaba con la ligera neblina que se extendía hacia ambos lados de la carretera. El cristal del parabrisas había empezado a empañarse debido al frío de la mañana y sus medias no le daban el calor suficiente. Encendió la calefacción. Stone había pensado en un inicio parar brevemente en su departamento para cambiarse por algo más abrigador, pero la conmoción del momento los había hecho salir directo de San Barts a la escena. Intentaba apartar de su cabeza la idea de que el cadáver perteneciera a Katherina.

Sherlock, por su parte, se había mantenido en silencio (para la tranquilidad de la detective) sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra desde que salieron de la ciudad. Usualmente deseaba meterle un zapato en la boca cada vez que las palabras salían de ésta, pero verlo en silencio también la irritaba, sobre todo por no saber qué pasaba por su mente. "¿Qué pensará sobre el caso?", "¿a qué conclusión habrá llegado con los datos que nos proporcionó el Inspector Lestrade?". "Hígado petulante" pensó y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Cállate.

El comentario fue tan tosco y repentino que por unos instantes creyó que Sherlock le había leído el pensamiento, algo que rápidamente descartó por lo disparatado de la idea.

—¿A qué viene ese "cállate"? —demandó enfadada sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

—Estás pensando.

—¿Y qué con eso? —le dirigió una rápida mirada a Holmes.

—Es molesto —dijo acomodándose el abrigo para intentar mitigar el frío que sentía a pesar de la calefacción—, deja de sentir pena.

—¿Pena?, no entiendo —dijo negando con la cabeza y una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Te has estado culpando desde que salimos de San Bartolomé —dijo mientras observaba la vegetación a través del cristal de su ventana.

Stone suspiró, Holmes nuevamente había deducido bien su sentir. A veces se preguntaba si realmente las personas eran tan fáciles de leer, que cualquiera podría hacerlo si prestaba la atención necesaria o si era algo que muy pocas personas (incluido Sherlock) tenían el "don" de hacer.

—Pienso… —las palabras se le aglutinaron en la garganta mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos— si hubiera tan sólo hecho las conexiones a tiempo, quizás ella estaría a salvo ahora… no habría tenido que ir con nosotros y poner su vida en peligro —dijo mientras el tono de su voz se tornaba melancólico y clavaba la vista al frente de la carretera en un intento por mostrarse fuerte.

—De cualquier forma estaría muerta —soltó Sherlock sin más.

Sus palabras habían sonado más severas de lo que pretendía. El sentimentalismo era algo a lo que todavía le costaba trabajo habituarse; no quería ser grosero pero prefería mantener la cabeza fría para pensar, así era como funcionaba en su mundo (aunque en el fondo sabía que no era el mismo hombre totalmente estoico del pasado: estaba conectado con sus emociones pero en una manera diferente al resto). Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

—La evidencia sólo muestra una parte de lo que un asesino es capaz de hacer… no se puede predecir el comportamiento de un criminal de manera certera —dijo mientras la imagen de Moriarty dándose un tiro se colaba en su cabeza junto con la de sí mismo disparándole a Magnussen.

Stone se percató del cambio de tono en la voz de Holmes, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Había escuchado infinidad de rumores sobre la situación de Sherlock, algunos rayando en lo ridículo, pero no quería ahondar en los asuntos personales de los demás, específicamente en él pese a su creciente interés en saber más allá de lo que decían Donovan y el resto de Scotland Yard sobre el llamado "Detective Consultor único en el mundo". Decidió frenar esa línea y apegarse a cumplir al pie de la letra el trato que le habían ofrecido a cambio de transferirla a la unidad de homicidios.

De repente la duda la asaltó: ¿por qué habían tomado taxi en diversas ocasiones teniendo un vehículo a la mano?, la respuesta le llegó tan rápido como formuló la pregunta.

Stone frenó de manera brusca, provocando instantáneamente que Sherlock estirara los brazos al frente para evitar chocar contra el parabrisas.

Holmes se giró enojado para encarar a la detective que también lucía molesta.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! —escupió.

—La palabra "descaro" no alcanza para describirte —dijo apretando los dientes—. No sólo robaste el auto del Inspector Lestrade, ¡también me hiciste cómplice! —reclamó apuntándole con el dedo.

—Oh, Dios —se quejó Sherlock. Exasperado con la actitud moralista de la detective, abrió la puerta del auto y bajó a media carretera, y a pesar de empezar a sentir sus mejillas rígidas por el frío reinante del ya casi medio día, continuó obstinadamente a pie.

Stone lo miró desde el auto enrabiada.

—Bien, espero disfrutes del aire tan frío como tú —soltó mientras cerraba la puerta del copiloto aún consciente de que Holmes no podía escucharla.

Puso en marcha el auto con la intención de arrancar a gran velocidad y pasar de ser posible por encima de aquel hígado andante, pero el sentimiento de culpa la obligó a manejar relativamente despacio mientras se aseguraba de vigilar al hombre que caminaba un par de metros más adelante. Para alivio de la detective, había un par de patrullas a poca distancia, lo que significaba que la escena no estaría tan lejos.

Sherlock cerró su abrigo ante el impulso calante del viento mientras notaba discretamente al auto alejarse. Al volver la mirada, se percató que desde la carretera era difícil visualizar el panorama debido a la abundante vegetación, mayormente formada de arbustos y grandes árboles. El suelo estaba ligeramente húmedo y sus zapatos empezaban a enlodarse.

Después de caminar un par de metros, finalmente visualizó las patrullas y la cinta amarilla que delimitaba la escena. Dio un par de pasos más para acercarse cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—El gran Sherlock Holmes —canturreó una voz petulante—. Nos encontramos de nuevo —dijo el abogado con una gran sonrisa.

Sherlock giró la cabeza en dirección a Oliver Gallagher con una sobria y apenas visible sonrisa, no le agradaba en absoluto aquel sujeto pretencioso (algo que rayaba en la ironía viniendo de alguien como él). Puso las manos detrás su espalda y elevó ligeramente la barbilla.

—¡Gallagher! —exclamó otra voz bastante familiar.

El abogado se giró para encontrarse con una sonriente Donovan.

—Sally, quiero decir, Sargento —dijo imitando el mismo tono de calidez de la sargento.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Sally —contestó dándole un pequeño toque en el hombro izquierdo.

Gallagher le sonrió ampliamente.

Sherlock, por su parte, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la ridícula reacción de la Sargento Donovan que miraba y sonreía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al abogado como si una de adolescente se tratara.

Sin embargo, la calidez de la Sargento pareció desaparecer mágicamente tan pronto miró a Holmes.

—Veo que ya has conocido al fenómeno —soltó despectivamente enarcando una ceja.

—Tuve el placer de conocerlo esta mañana —comentó con elegancia mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Donovan miró sorprendida al abogado.

—¿Te ha estado molestando?

—Oh, descuida, sólo hacía su trabajo —dijo con tranquilidad—. Esperaba conocer a su amigo, el Dr. Watson si no me equivoco —miró nuevamente a Holmes.

Sherlock abrió la boca para hablar pero la Sargento fue más rápida.

—Watson se casó y ha hecho lo más inteligente a mi parecer: mantenerse alejado de "él" —señaló con el pulgar derecho a Holmes, quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Como Anderson al regresar con su esposa. Su IQ no era tan bajo como creí —contestó, sonriendo triunfante ante el poema que se volvió la cara de Donovan.

La voz del Detective Inspector Lestrade llamó desde el otro lado de la cinta, salvando a la Sargento de un momento incómodo ante el abogado y cualquier pregunta que éste pudiese hacerle. Se despidió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría a Sherlock.

—Así que… ¿ha venido a ver el trabajo de los detectives reales? —dijo Gallagher mirando cómo la Sargento Donovan se alejaba—. Después de su inesperada visita de esta mañana a mi oficina, tuve curiosidad por saber de usted y vaya que era toda una celebridad, señor Holmes.

—No soy una celebridad, soy un detective consultor —corrigió Sherlock.

—Un trabajo inexistente y que usted inventó —sentenció Gallagher elevando ambas cejas—. Me preocupa que la policía de Scotland Yard esté usando como experto a "Miss Marple" —dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su burlescos labios.

—¿Terminó de jugar al detective, señor Gallagher? —interrumpió la detective Stone en lo que caminaba hacia ellos. Empezaba a tener la sospecha de que alguna fuerza cósmica estaba castigándola por haber deseado atropellar a Holmes. Ahora tenía que lidiar con ambos ególatras de nueva cuenta.

—Precisamente de aquello hablaba con su buen amigo el señor Holmes, sobre los personajes que se creen detectives en las novelas de ficción —dijo sonriente a una malhumorada Stone.

—Bien, dejemos a un lado a Agatha Christie.

—¿Ha leído su obra? —preguntó genuinamente interesado en la respuesta.

El tono de la pregunta de Gallagher le pareció algo ofensiva, como si ser detective equivaliera a una educación inferior a la suya.

—Sé muchas cosas —espetó firmemente—. Es mi turno de hacer las preguntas —cerró con autoridad.

Aquella actitud recia y ligeramente agresiva sin lugar a duda captó la atención del propio Gallagher, algo que le sorprendió dado a que no era una mujer cuya belleza impresionara, al menos no para sus estándares habituales. Sin duda era una impresión distinta a la que había tenido esta mañana en su oficina.

Del otro lado se encontraba Holmes catalogando la actitud de Stone, quien también lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando pareció ponerse a la defensiva en aquel no tan lejano momento de haber hecho deducciones sobre ella. Estaba seguro que había tocado un punto de presión.

—Estoy aquí porque recibí la llamada de un detective, esperan que pueda reconocer a la víctima. Pensé que lo haría en el anfiteatro, pero el lugar quedaba cerca de donde tengo una reunión, así que quise zanjar el asunto lo más pronto posible —dijo con un ligero alzamiento de hombros, clavando sus ojos azul claro en los de la detective, quien desvió la mirada para sacar su pequeña libreta de apuntes.

Stone no sabía quién la ponía más incómoda: si Sherlock, con su peculiar forma de decir las cosas sin tapujos, o Gallagher, con su coquetería desvergonzada.

Sherlock ganó la competencia mental al levantar la cinta amarilla.

—¡Ey!, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? —siseó Stone.

—Dejar de perder el tiempo en ridiculeces —señaló con la mirada la libreta de la detective.

—Sólo necesito hacerle unas preguntas —dijo señalando con el pulgar izquierdo al abogado.

—O mejor hacemos esto —propuso Holmes pasando por debajo de la cinta sin esperar a Stone, quien a regañadientes lo siguió sin tiempo para decirle al abogado que volvería para más preguntas.

Sherlock caminó aprisa hasta toparse con un gran número de policías y peritos que analizaban la escena. Al no ver señales de Lestrade, siguió avanzando con la detective a unos pasos detrás, quien intentaba no caer en la tierra húmeda donde se hundía el tacón de sus botines.

—¿Alexis? —ambos se giraron para toparse con un hombre de gabardina de tono cremoso y traje azul oscuro.

—¡Evans! —exclamó Stone—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Este es el caso por el que cancelaste nuestra cita? —dijo el hombre de rostro alargado y cabello castaño claro mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Aah… una parte, el resto de la culpa es de él —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza Sherlock, quién arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Sherlock Holmes? —dijo admirado—, pensé que estaba retirado.

—Trabaja como consultor para Scotland Yard y, bueno… soy su niñera —informó alzando ambas cejas.

—Si están aquí por el cuerpo, lo siento, este caso pertenece a la unidad de narcóticos. El Inspector Lestrade, de su unidad, ya fue informado —notificó mirando a ambos—. Además es evidente que fue un suicidio por abuso de narcóticos —comunicó finalmente.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo? —exigió Holmes.

—Está siendo analizado por nuestros peritos, ya fue bajado del árbol.

—¿Alteraron la escena? —dijo Holmes sorprendido.

—Nuestro equipo tomó las fotografías pertinentes y documentó todo antes de permitir al forense tocar el cuerpo —comentó Evans sin ocultar su molestia ante tal reacción.

—Necesitamos ver el cuerpo, la chica puede estar relacionada con un caso de homicidio —mencionó cautelosamente Stone, pues no era público que Scotland Yard buscara un asesino en serie.

Evans miró a la detective.

—Sabes que está fuera de tu jurisdicción.

—Lo sé, sólo danos cinco minutos. Si encontramos pruebas, ustedes pueden tomar el crédito —Holmes enarcó una ceja ante la promesa que la detective había hecho.

—… Bien, síganme.

El grupo se introdujo al terreno hasta llegar una zona más profunda. En el fondo se avistaba un forense revisando las uñas del cuerpo inmóvil recostado sobre una lona azul. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a la víctima para reconocerla, Stone y Holmes se miraron.

—¿Es ella? —preguntó Evans.

—No —contestó Stone y sacó de su libreta una fotografía de Katherina—. Esta es la joven que buscamos, sin embargo, el cuerpo presente también pertenece a una testigo que entrevistamos en relación al caso.

—Entonces es una buena noticia que no sea ella —dijo devolviéndole la foto a la detective—. Esta chica es Caroline, la arrestamos un par de veces por problemas con la droga y el alcohol. La investigábamos por su relación con un capo de la mafia rusa, ¿dices que fue una testigo?

—La entrevistamos para un caso —corroboró Stone callando la manera en que Holmes había abordado a la mujer en estado de ebriedad en el bar de aquella noche.

—No fue suicidio —soltó Sherlock al forense que recolectaba muestras de las uñas de la mujer.

El hombre, dándose cuenta que se dirigían a él, alzó la cabeza para mirar a Holmes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

Colocándose a la misma altura, Sherlock sacó su pequeña lupa sin inmutarse por el rostro desconcertado del individuo y prosiguió a evaluar el cuerpo.

Revisó minuciosamente sus manos para después continuar por el brazo hasta llegar a la altura del hombro izquierdo, encontrando en el proceso las mismas marcas que tenían las demás víctimas, ropa ligeramente húmeda y zapatos sin lodo.

Se levantó y miró a la detective.

—La trajo caminando hasta este lugar y la obligó a ponerse la soga, todo hace menos de seis horas —reveló, y tan pronto terminó, el detective Evans miró al forense como solicitud de confirmación a lo dicho por Holmes.

—Tiene poco tiempo muerta, pero no puedo asegurar que la obligaron a colgarse —explicó el médico mientras se ponía de pie y quitaba los guantes de latex.

—¿Entonces cómo puede estar tan seguro que fue un homicidio y no un suicidio? —inquirió Evans a Holmes.

—Los suicidas buscan parajes solitarios, no pretenden ser salvados. El asesino quería que viesen el cuerpo: esta zona es muy transitada por deportistas y es bastante visible si se llega a pie, pero difícilmente claro desde la carretera. Es notable que trajo a la víctima por dentro, donde la vegetación es más densa; existe un sendero de arbustos con ramas rotas en diferentes alturas por donde caminó la víctima y el asesino —articuló Holmes señalando con la mirada hacia donde los árboles se alzaban y daban paso a un bosque tenebroso.

—¿Y esa es su gran evidencia, ramas rotas?

—La marca del hombro es su firma —mencionó Sherlock mirando nuevamente al detective. El semblante de Evans oscilaba entre confundido y escéptico.

—¿Siempre es así?, ¿tengo que explicarles todo? —se quejó Holmes con Stone, quien en cambio le dirigió una mirada para que se comportara. —Scotland Yard no es el único que brilla por su falta de observación —continuó en tono burlesco.

—Estamos investigando el caso de un posible asesino en serie —expuso la detective a Evans, quien parecía haberse agregado automáticamente a la enorme lista de personas que odiaban al petulante pelicurvo—. Temo que este caso ahora le compete a la unidad de Homicidios.

—Lo siento Alexis, pero no voy a tirar un año y medio de trabajo simplemente por que un lunático diga que por una rama rota alguien más asesinó a esta mujer —entonó con el ceño fruncido.

El detective no parecía estar dispuesto a dar marcha atrás y ceder el caso a Homicidios, lo que provocó una discusión agitada con Holmes. Tal escándalo atrajo al inspector Lestrade, quien a su vez tuvo que escuchar las quejas del detective Evans acerca de la actitud pedante de su detective consultor para que en conclusión, después de casi media hora, ambas partes aceptaran colaborar mutuamente en el caso. Stone, por su parte, logró finalmente que el Inspector Lestrade (cansado) y Donovan (refunfuñando) se encargaran de llevar a Sherlock (indignado) a Baker Street.

Mientras, Stone y Evans tomaban el camino de regreso hacia Londres.


	10. Puntos de presión

Ya en Londres, luego de casi una hora de camino, aparcaron en la acera frente al edificio de departamentos donde residía la detective.

Stone terminaba de escribir un mensaje de texto y una vez lo envió miró a su novio que la observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no pasamos la noche en mi casa? —sugirió Evans mientras apagaba el motor del auto.

—Tengo que actualizar el caso y hacer el reporte de hoy —respondió guardando el celular en el bolsillo interno de su chamarra— y tengo un turno a media noche —finalizó sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Sigues haciendo trabajo extra en tu tiempo libre? —dijo moviendo la cabeza ante la sorpresa—. Podrías mudarte conmigo, no tendrías que tomar más turnos extras... —a lo que Stone le dedicó un gesto melancólico— pero esa sonrisa significa un "no", ¿cierto?

—Llevo poco tiempo aquí, estoy intentando habituarme... de algún modo estoy empezando de nuevo —comentó sosteniéndole la mirada a Evans.

—A veces desearía que todo fuera como antes… hacíamos un equipo increíble —dijo con un leve suspiro—. No tenías que cambiarte de unidad, las cosas podrían haber resultado de otra forma.

Alexis bajó la mirada.

—Tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no pueden ser como antes…

—Ocho años juntos y sigues tomando decisiones sin siquiera tenerme en consideración —le reprochó y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

Stone se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Qué dices?, esto no tiene que ver con nosotros, no podía quedarme ahí… recibiendo todas esas miradas hostiles —contestó antes de caer en cuenta de sus palabras.

—Al diablo con ellos —soltó al tiempo que golpeaba el volante.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no escuchas constantemente a la gente hablando a tus espaldas mientras te señalan. —Stone suspiró y relajó los hombros—. Aceptémoslo, Evans, no importa si hiciste lo correcto… a nadie le agradan los soplones.

Evans se giró para mirarla de frente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó en un susurro y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—. Por cierto, tu nuevo compañero es bastante…

—Lo sé, peculiar —intervino Stone en tono quejumbroso.

—Un cretino bastante peculiar —corrigió Evans y rió.

Stone lo miró de soslayo y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Tengo que admitir que la mayor parte del tiempo sólo quiero ahorcarlo con esa bufanda que siempre lleva pero… creo que está luchando por salir a la superficie del hoyo en el que está —dijo intentando comprender el porqué de su actitud.

—Ya, sientes lástima por el tipo —dijo Evans en mofa.

La detective lo miró silenciosamente. Stone sabía que no sentía lástima por Holmes pero (fuera del enojo constante) no estaba segura de qué era lo que le producía. Decidió zanjar el asunto dándole un largo e intenso beso a su novio. Con un caso abierto y activo, no estaba segura cuánto tiempo pasaría para tener tiempo de calidad en pareja; probablemente pasaría más tiempo en la oficina lidiando con pruebas y… con Holmes.

Bajó del carro y lo despidió con un movimiento de la mano mientras el automóvil se alejaba. Tan pronto desapareció de su vista, se giró para subir las escaleras de la entrada de su edificio, sitio que parecía mantenerse en buenas condiciones a pesar de su antigüedad. Sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta principal y, una vez dentro, sintió considerablemente el cambio de temperatura. La disminución del frío era para relajarse pero su rostro mostró desgano al ver la escaleras que faltaban subir hasta su departamento. A pesar de las incesantes llamadas a su casero, el elevador seguía sin ser reparado. Mala suerte.

Stone suspiró cuando finalmente pisó el último escalón, pero cuando intentó meter la llave para abrir la puerta, notó que el seguro no estaba puesto. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a la cintura y buscó su arma; maldijo al darse cuenta que no la traía consigo (había sido su día libre, no le veía sentido tenerla).

Entró sigilosamente al departamento casi oscuro excepto por una luz que parecía provenir de la cocina y pegó su espalda a la pared mientras cerraba la puerta con el menor ruido posible; barrió con la mirada la pequeña sala de estar en busca de algo que le pudiera servir para defenderse del intruso.

Sus ojos repararon en el bate negro que estaba en el cesto donde solía poner su paraguas y agradeció mentalmente que George fuera tan flojo como para no haberlo devuelto a su lugar.

Armada con el bate, caminó lentamente por la sala de estar hasta la pequeña cocina para hacerle frente al bribón.

—Detective Stone. Supongo no recibe visitas muy a menudo —dijo enarcando una ceja el no-invitado mientras miraba el bate que sostenía en alto.

La detective suspiró aliviada y dejó caer ambas manos sin soltar el bate; el hombre que estaba sentado le sonrió.

—Y usted parece no tener la costumbre de llamar antes —replicó Stone alzando ambas cejas.

Aquel hombre con aires de misterio y elegancia que contrastaba con la modesta cocina pronunció con mayor fuerza su sonrisa tiesa.

—Esperé pacientemente que se despidiera de su compañero, qué mayor cortesía que esa.

—¿Gusta una taza de té? —preguntó de manera educada pese a que no le agradaba en absoluto su "invitado".

El hombre declinó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Tiene un hermano, ¿no es así?, detective.

El cuerpo de la detective se tensó y su mano derecha apretó fuertemente el mango del bate; una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre complacido ante su acertada deducción.

—¿Cuál es su verdadero interés en Sherlock Holmes? —desvió el tema de manera cautelosa.

La visita del sujeto se había convertido en una especie de amenaza, a lo que Stone estaba alerta.

—Sher-Holmes... —dijo corrigiéndose así mismo— es un activo importante.

—¿Importante para quién?

—Hace demasiadas preguntas, detective —cortó enarcando una ceja.

Stone tenía un sentimiento de incomodidad similar al experimentado aquella primera vez con aquel petulante hombre. ¿Quién era exactamente esta persona?

—Estoy aquí para ofrecerle un nuevo trato. —Al terminar la frase, deslizó una carpeta sobre la mesa.

Stone le sostuvo la mirada; que la hubieran asignando a trabajar con Holmes ya no parecía ser una simple coincidencia.

—¿Todo era parte de alguna especie de plan, no es así? Ponerme en la unidad de homicidios y… —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza— yo estaba desesperada por encontrar una salida, y ustedes por alguien que fuera capaz de soportar los desplantes e insultos de alguien como Holmes. —El enojo y la indignación empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

—No es como si no se hubiese beneficiado de esto, detective —respondió en tono seco— su cambio de unidad fue casi instantáneo, algo que le habría llevado meses con todo el papeleo burocrático. Asignarla a Holmes no estaba planeado para que ocurriera tan pronto pero tal parece fue el inspector Lestrade quien tomó la decisión. —El hombre no ocultó su malestar ante ese hecho.

Aunque estaba verdaderamente furiosa, sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas; la llegada de aquel hombre había sido como una balsa a la qué aferrarse en medio de la tormenta en la que se encontraba aquel día.

—¿Exactamente qué pretende esta vez? —dijo ceñuda y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera.

—Que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora con Holmes, enfocado en el trabajo, lejos de los problemas. Claro, si acepta el trato, me mantendrá informado de todas sus actividades. La vida en Londres es cara así que también tendrá un incentivo económico —añadió esto último al barrer con la mirada el modesto departamento.

—¿Y si me niego? —contestó retadoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El hombre alzó ambas cejas.

—Dejaría discretamente el caso y asignaríamos a alguien más. —Sonrió.

El rostro de la detective cambió de un segundo para otro, ¡todo su trabajo y tiempo invertido se iría por la coladera!

—Este es mi caso, YO he pasado horas y días enteros sin dormir, ¿y espera que lo deje así nada más? —reclamó encolerizada.

—Le ofrecí una salida, nunca un caso, detective —contestó con voz serena y fría.

La detective controló su impulso de maldecirlo.

El hombre acercó la carpeta hacia ella y Stone la cogió desconcertada.

—Lo que está en esta carpeta desaparecerá si acepta el trato. —El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó el saco.

Stone le dio una mirada al contenido de los archivos mientras la otra persona se dirigía sin prisa hacia la puerta.

—Espere.

El visitante detuvo su mano sobre la perilla.

—Si acepto… ¿responderá mis preguntas? —interrogó por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

El hombre parecía saber exactamente a qué se refería.

—Claro —dijo girando la perilla de la puerta—. Seguiremos en contacto, detective —y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Stone apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cabizbaja, un par de lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus mejillas, las cuales limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación en completo silencio, buscó su uniforme y cambió sus ropas mientras procesaba todo lo dicho por el hombre. El sonido de su teléfono la sacó de aquel especie de trance.

—¿Sí? —contestó con desgano—. Oh, hola Phil, sí, estoy en camino —dijo poniéndose aquella chamarra amarillo fosforescente que tanto odiaba pero que obligadamente debía usar si quería trabajar en los turnos extras.

Colgó y salió del apartamento preparada para ser recibida por el frío de la noche.

 _Nota del autor: Lamentablemente, por mi trabajo, no siempre puedo dedicar tiempo a escribir. Además, mi amiga y beta (gracias Eli porque sin ti esto sería un embudo de ideas sin sentido 3) también trabaja, por lo que a veces nos es imposible coincidir para editar y corregir._

 _A ti que me lees: gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ¡espero disfrutes tanto de la historia como yo en escribirla! (Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, en verdad me alegran el día)._

 _Si te está gustando mi historia, no olvides compartir_

 _Siéntete libre de mandar un mensaje si quieres preguntar algo sobre mi historia o si solo quieres platicar, estaré encantada de responder :)_


	11. Peligro

Papeles por doquier. La habitación estaba atiborrada de hojas esparcidas por todo el piso y recortes de periódicos con noticias de asesinatos se adherían burdamente sobre la pared.

Sobre el sofá de la sala, John se encontraba dormido. Los últimos dos días los había pasado junto a Sherlock buscando pistas en los reportes de noticias de los diarios locales, y cuidar que su amigo no estuviera solo sin supervisión alguna había sido la excusa perfecta para huir de sus responsabilidades parentales. Una siesta de más de cuatro horas continuas se habían convertido en algo sagrado para él, pero pronto su tranquilidad se vería tristemente profanada.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —gruñó al maniático que se había parado encima del sofá, pandeando el mueble e irrumpiendo su reposo.

Sherlock lo ignoró completamente (algo habitual cuando se concentraba en un caso) mientras comparaba recortes de periódico con los reportes forenses pegados en la pared.

Después de una mirada reprobatoria jamás percibida (o mejor dicho, esquivada y desechada), John se removió intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Fue inútil. Debido a que su viejo cuarto estaba en reparación por la humedad y el moho que se había apoderado de las paredes, en un principio había tratado dormir en la habitación de Holmes, pero esta estaba tan desordenada y sucia que el temor de hallar alguna alimaña lo llevó a su lecho actual.

Harto, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina (la cual lucía más limpia desde su última visita), prendió una de las hornillas y calentó agua para preparar té.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —preguntó todavía adormilado.

—Ahm... nop —contestó Sherlock desde la sala.

El detective sabía que los artículos apenas arrojarían pistas sobre los casos por el poco interés mostrado en los asesinatos, claramente no sabían que se trataba de un mismo autor. Se enfocó en las anotaciones de la detective y los documentos que le había proporcionado poco antes de irse (a pesar de haber realizado él mismo la investigación con anterioridad con los reportes de las escenas que ilegalmente obtuvo de la base de datos de la policía de Scotland Yard)... pero su mente había tomado la iniciativa de bifurcarse desde hace rato. No había podido resistir la curiosidad de indagar en el archivo personal de la detective Stone, aprovechando la noche previa para hackear el sistema mientras John dormía como piedra en el sofá.

Completa normalidad y orden prevalecían en el archivo de la detective. Aburrido, ¡exasperante! Policía promedio con nulo destaque, sin problemas con sus superiores o alguna nota de mala conducta, menos de desobediencia. El hecho de su cambio de unidad le hacía algo de ruido, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar su ahora muerta curiosidad.

—¿Quieres té? —cortó John con su ofrecimiento. Se había quedado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído entrar.

Sherlock bajó del sofá y tomó la taza para darle un pequeño sorbo. Una mueca de dolor pasó rápidamente por su rostro, pues el té estaba demasiado caliente y había punzado su lengua. El dolor le fue útil para despabilarse después de dormir apenas las horas necesarias.

—¿Qué? —espetó hacia John, quien tenía aquella mirada que solía poner cuando juzgaba las acciones de su amigo.

—Este lugar es un vertedero —dijo señalando con ambas manos—. La cocina es apenas un lugar decente para comer… y qué decir de tu habitación —meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Sherlock rodó los ojos. La señora Hudson se había quejado de lo mismo la semana pasada pero no era algo que estuviera en su lista de prioridades.

—Limpiaré, ¿de acuerdo? —enunció alzando ambas cejas.

John sabía que esa era una promesa que difícilmente se cumpliria.

Sin mediar una palabra, Holmes dejó la taza sobre la chimenea y se encerró en su recámara. Watson, algo desconcertado, optó por sentarse y disfrutar de la tranquilidad de una taza de té y periódico mañanero (como hacía tiempo no lo hacía).

Después de unos largos minutos, Sherlock emergió de su habitación. El olor a jabón que impregnaba el aire era señal de por fin haber hecho las paces con el agua y dejado atrás su estilo vagabundo, aunque todavía tenía camino que recorrer como la incipiente barba y los rizos ligeramente más largos de lo usual por donde pequeñas gotas resbalaban.

Sherlock término de abotonar los puños de su camisa cuando la foto de la parte trasera del periódico que leía Watson atrajo su atención.

—¡Ey! —exclamó John cuando Sherlock le arrebató el periódico con su ya conocida falta de modales.

Después de un vistazo rápido le devolvió el arrugado periódico a su amigo.

—Tenemos que ir.

Watson leyó la nota y miró a Holmes.

—¿Una gala de beneficencia? —preguntó escéptico.

—Sí —afirmó Sherlock sin entender el escepticismo de su compañero.

—Sherlock… es un evento muy exclusivo. Además el boleto... —miró de nuevo la nota— ¡con lo que cuesta un boleto podríamos pagar la renta de todo un año a la señora Hudson! —exclamó asombrado ante lo escandaloso del precio.

El golpeteo en la entrada del edificio fue tan oportuno que distrajo la atención de John en el momento. Se oyó la puerta abrirse, seguido de pasos apresurados subiendo por los escalones. Holmes ni se molestó en asomarse.

Un chico pelirrojo de aspecto andrajoso se paró en el marco de la puerta.

—He recibido su mensaje —dijo sonriendo ampliamente a Holmes.

Sherlock caminó hacia la chimenea y tomó un pequeño sobre amarillo que entregó al joven, quien buscó entre sus bolsillos y a cambio le dió un paquete marrón. John se limitó a mirar el intercambio desde su asiento; la intrusión y retirada repentina del chico lo había dejado desconcertado pero sospechaba que se trataba de algún sucio trato de su amigo.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —cuestionó el rubio señalando el pequeño paquete.

—Oh, esto… es lo que nos pondrá de nuevo en el juego —Sherlock rompió el paquete y sacó lo que parecía un mapa viejo y doblado, el cual extendió sobre la mesa.

John se levantó para mirar más de cerca: el mapa mostraba una extensión de terreno bastante amplio que señalaba los planos de una especie de sistema de drenaje.

—Son viejos túneles en desuso —respondió Holmes a la pregunta no hecha por su amigo.

Sherlock recorrió con la punta de los dedos el mapa mientras memorizaba cada parte del plano, reconoció rápidamente el punto donde habían hallado el cuerpo de la chica pero la incógnita que lo había mantenido despierto la mayor parte de la noche era el descubrir la manera en que el asesino había logrado transportar a la infortunada chica hasta ese lugar sin dejar rastro en su huida.

Sin mediar palabra tomó su abrigo y miró hacia John, quien no dudó en seguir a su amigo como en los viejos tiempos.

Después de que el taxi los dejara cerca de la carretera, iniciaron una caminata para adentrarse en el denso follaje y encontrar la entrada de los túneles, una búsqueda que hasta ahora parecía infructuosa.

John alzó la vista hacia el cielo ligeramente despejado; la lluvia no había dado tregua en los últimos días y el ruido de las hojas alborotadas por el aire era todo lo que se escuchaba en aquel enorme campo verde. Se recargó sobre una enorme piedra y maldijo al notar el lodo que cubría parte de sus zapatos y tobillos.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo? —dijo John mientras sacudía el lodo seco de sus pantalones.

Sherlock estaba de cuclillas analizando la tierra; con su lupa de bolsillo observaba detenidamente una pequeña muestra sobre la palma de su mano izquierda mientras ignoraba nuevamente las quejas de su acompañante.

Watson suspiró y decidió sacar su teléfono. Una mueca se apoderó de sus facciones al encontrarse con varias llamadas y mensajes pertenecientes a Mary; la mala recepción había provocado que se desviaran directo a su buzón. Se levantó y elevó por encima de su cabeza el teléfono celular con la esperanza de que captara un poco de señal. Mary debía estar sumamente enojada y no podía culparla, tenía más de tres horas buscando la entrada del túnel con Sherlock.

—Ya es algo tarde, deberíamos volver —comentó aún sosteniendo el teléfono en el aire. El sol se había ocultado y nubes grises surcaban el cielo, pero la probable lluvia era algo que definitivamente no parecía preocuparle a su amigo.— ¿Sherlock?, ¿estás escuchándome?

—Sí, sí, sí —dijo exasperado—, yo y cualquiera que esté a un kilómetro a la redonda te ha escuchado —se sacudió las manos y se levantó.

—Bien, tengo que ir por mi hija y… ¡Sherlock! —gritó mientras giraba en el mismo punto, pues el engreído había vuelto a desaparecer de su vista—. Bien, si quieres quedarte aquí a jugar a las escondidas, lo harás tú solo —dijo deslindándose de seguir cuidando la espalda de su amigo.

Cristalinos ojos reflejaban el cielo espeso, el aire corría con mayor fuerza y rizos se alborotaban alrededor de la cabeza de Holmes en una especie de halo de cabellos negros. El horizonte mostraba la amenazante y fugaz figura de un relámpago, pero aquello poco le importó cuando dirigió su mirada al suelo y notó que la tierra estaba ligeramente más húmeda que el resto. "¡Eureka!", gritó su mente.

Como un niño pequeño que descubre la ubicación del tesoro perdido, corrió al tramo de tierra a los pies de un viejo y enorme árbol y se dejó caer de rodillas para recorrer el suelo con la yema de los dedos. Pronto, un crujido advirtió lo que parecía la entrada a los túneles que tanto había buscado.

El olor liberado al levantar la vieja tapa de madera húmeda y enegrecida lo hizo arrugar la nariz. Se acomodó y sacó una pequeña linterna de su abrigo pero, dado a que la tarde ya había caído y el sol se había marchado, la luz resultó insuficiente. Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza y un estruendo acompañó el solitario campo al tiempo que se iluminaba de manera dramática; el viejo recuerdo del páramo de Baskerville atravesó brevemente su memoria.

Se levantó y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero antes que pudiera desbloquear la pantalla, un fuerte golpe por detrás lo hizo caer y deslizarse por el suelo húmedo. El dolor era intenso, pero no consiguió noquearlo por completo; se apoyó en su antebrazo derecho y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por levantarse pero algo lo sujetó por los hombros y lo alzó en cuestión de segundos, a lo que Holmes respondió con un codazo. Logró zafarse tras dar en el estómago de su contrincante, cayendo de rodillas mientras el otro lanzaba un par de maldiciones, pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse, el sujeto lo tomó por los tobillos y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia él. Sherlock se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con su agresor, pero éste era de mayor tamaño, y a pesar de lograr patearlo en la ingle, el hombre le asestó un puñetazo directo al rostro, dejándolo semiinconsciente.

El sujeto, alguien alto y corpulento, se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano y tomó a su víctima de los brazos para arrastrarlo hasta la entrada del túnel por donde descendía una gran cantidad de agua producida por la lluvia. Sonrió y lo dejó caer.

Sherlock resbaló hasta topar con el suelo; el agua que caía a borbotones sobre su cara lo hizo reaccionar y levantarse tambaleantemente, aún aturdido por el porrazo; completamente a ciegas y con los pies hundidos en la tierra húmeda, tanteó apresuradamente las paredes para hallar alguna salida: sabía que tendría que hacerlo antes que el nivel del agua, el cual subía a gran velocidad, lo ahogara.

 _Nota de la autora: Si te está gustando mi historia, no olvides compartir~_

 _Siéntete libre de mandar un mensaje si quieres preguntar algo sobre mi historia o si solo quieres platicar, estaré encantada de responder :)_


	12. En lo Profundo

****

Los primeros rayos de sol que se asomaban sobre la ciudad prometían un día resplandeciente después de una noche lluviosa.

—Vaya —dijo Phil mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza—, parecía que el cielo iba caer sobre nosotros anoche, ¿no crees? —comentó sonriente a su compañera de turno, la detective Stone, quien miraba impaciente el reloj de su muñeca.

—No lo dudo —respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Phil, un policía alto y desgarbado, era un par de años menor que la detective Alexis. Su rostro no lo ayudaba a disimular su inexperiencia y juventud, pues estaba salpicado de pecas que aniñaban sus facciones. Siguiendo los pasos de su padre y hermano mayor, se había enlistado en la academia con el sueño de volverse detective, aunque su aspecto inofensivo le dificultaba que la gente lo tomara en serio como un representante de la ley. Por todo ello, veía en la detective alguien a quien admirar, siendo la única que parecía tratarlo como a un adulto.

—¿Está… todo bien? —preguntó a la detective que miraba con impaciencia su reloj.

—¿Qué? —contestó con aire distraído, volteando hacia el joven policía recargado a su izquierda—... Lo siento —se disculpó apenada por su falta de atención.

—No hay problema —dijo con un gesto de la mano—, te noto algo intranquila —apuntó.

Stone arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez esa sensación... de que algo no está bien? —comentó con tono serio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la distancia.

—¿Cómo?, ¿algo así como un sexto sentido? —preguntó extrañado.

—No, más bien... un presentimiento.

Phil se preocupó ante el giro que parecía estar tomando la conversación.

—Y... ¿es un presentimiento bueno o… malo? —dijo expectante ante la respuesta de su compañera.

—No estoy segura si es lo uno o lo otro —respondió Stone, quien estaba verdaderamente preocupada de no saber exactamente qué era esa sensación que había tenido desde el inicio de su turno, aunque intentaba atribuirlo a la visita de su inesperado invitado la noche anterior.

Faltaba poco más de tres horas para que su turno terminara, haciendo que la lenta espera se tornara tortuosa. A sabiendas que poco podría hacer, decidió despejar sus dudas cuanto antes y tomó su teléfono mientras rogaba a cualquier fuerza cósmica que la voz de su subconsciente que gritaba "piensa mal y acertarás" estuviera totalmente equivocada.

Stone maldijo para sus adentros cuando la llamada entró directamente en el buzón de voz. Marcó nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo exterior de su chamarra.

"¡NECESITAS CALMARTE!", clamó mentalmente para sí, intentando detener el flujo de pensamientos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza en forma de un vehículo a alta velocidad, pintando escenarios caóticos y fuera de control cuyo epicentro era el mismo sujeto que la había provocado disparar en lo alto de un edificio.

Phil se preocupó al notar lo tensa que parecía la detective, quien abría y cerraba los puños de las manos en un claro signo de ansiedad. A pesar de lo anterior, prefirió no entrometerse, pues sabía lo sumamente hermética que era con todo lo referente a su vida personal, así que lo atribuyó a algo relacionado con su compañero sentimental, el detective Evans (con quien llevaba una relación de larga data). Lo último que necesitaba era tener problemas con el jefe de la unidad de narcóticos.

El sonido de la alarma del reloj de Phil hizo que Stone diera un respingo y mirara a su compañero, quien había quedado un poco perplejo por creer haber hecho algo mal. Alexis sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, me he perdido en mis pensamientos, olvidé que no estaba sola —dijo metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra amarilla.

—Oh, descuida— dijo sin saber qué más decir.

Stone volvió a recargarse en la pared, dió un suspiro profundo y, totalmente decidida, se irguió.

—Phil tengo que irme —sentenció girándose hacia él que la miraba atónito.

—¿Pe-pero a dónde? —replicó sobresaltado.

Stone buscó entre sus bolsillos y garabateó rápidamente en un pedazo de papel que entregó a su compañero, quien había quedado paralizado por la confusión y lo rápido que parecía ir la situación.

—Pon atención Phil —sentenció Stone con un tono tan frío y duro que hizo sentir escalofríos al joven policía, haciendo que tragase saliva audiblemente mientras afirmaba con un leve movimiento de cabeza—, necesito que localices al Dr. Watson en el número que te di. Insiste las veces que sean necesarias, y tan pronto coja tu llamada, dile que me marque. Iré a Baker Street, él sabrá inmediatamente a qué me refiero.

Stone se detuvo por un momento y sin pensarlo tomó la linterna de su compañero.

—Me llevaré esto —notificó sin esperar una respuesta.

Aunque podría ser solamente una exageración de su propia mente, la detective decidió darle el beneficio de la duda a su intuición sin dejar espacio a que la razón interviniera. Estiró el brazo y, después de un par de negativas, finalmente un taxi accedió a llevarla hasta el corazón de Londres.

El taxista la miró por el espejo retrovisor; la detective observaba estoica y serenamente a través de la ventana pese al caos vial de la ciudad.

—Hoy parece ser que el cielo nos dará tregua, ¿no? —comentó sonriente.

Stone lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa con un "sí" apenas audible para volver a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

El hombre no quería pecar de entrometido, pero su curiosidad creció cuando vio la chaqueta amarilla e identificó que era policía.

—Un día difícil, ¿eh? —hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza— Mi hijo sueña con ser policía— dijo sin poder evitar sonreír hacia la fotografía que llevaba en el tablero del auto.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó interesada en la charla del amable chofer.

—16 años, señorita —dijo con un evidente orgullo paterno.

Stone no pudo evitar recordar cuando siendo aún una adolescente anunciaba su plan de unirse a la policía de Scotland Yard en plena cena familiar, causando conmoción cuando sus padres descubrieron que no era un "plan", sino un hecho, pues había presentando el examen de admisión temprano ese mismo día.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Finalmente, el taxi llegó hasta la calle Baker, donde la detective descendió y se despidió del conductor, quien le agradeció los consejos para su hijo.

Stone tocó a la puerta del 221B pero nadie respondió. Tocó nuevamente con la esperanza de que la señora Hudson le abriese, sin embargo, nuevamente nadie abrió. A sabiendas que no podría perder más tiempo y yendo contra lo que siempre le reprochaba a Holmes (su ilegalidad para hacer las cosas), violó la cerradura de la puerta y logró abrirla tras un par de intentos.

—Estoy segura que descontarán esto de mi paga —dijo para sí misma, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Después de cerciorarse que no había nadie en la planta baja, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, colocando de manera inconsciente su mano derecha sobre su taser que cargaba en el cinturón .

—¿Holmes? —dijo tentativamente al llegar al último peldaño, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Abrió con cautela la puerta del departamento pero todo lo que encontró era el mismo desorden, si bien con ligeras variantes: papel regado y recortes de periódico que colgaban de hilos atravesaban la pequeña sala. No había duda de que Sherlock había estado trabajando, aunque le irritaba que no le comunicara nada de sus hallazgos.

Se giró hacia la cocina. Sorprendentemente, ésta se encontraba ordenada y limpia, aunque todavía quedaba parte de la evidencia de que hasta hace un par de semanas había sido una especie de laboratorio improvisado. Caminó alrededor de la mesa para llegar al pequeño pasillo que daba hacia el baño y la habitación de Holmes; desestimó revisar la recámara, pues no quería invadir la privacidad de éste, y volvió a la sala que claramente el rizado usaba como una especie de oficina.

Movió algunas hojas con la punta del pie, rememorando con detalle la última vez que había estado ahí. No fue hasta ver un papel extendido sobre la pequeña mesa (¿no solía ser un escritorio usado por Holmes y Watson con regularidad?) que su atención fue capturada y, en un primer vistazo, notó que detallaba los planos de algún lugar, aunque sin saber con exactitud de dónde se trataba. Chasqueó los dedos y tomó la laptop que para su fortuna seguía encendida.

Después de una búsqueda infructuosa y el lamento de haber reducido su tiempo, decidió devolver su atención hacia los planos... Una pequeña firma se asomaba en una de las esquinas del mapa… ¿se trataría del autor?, si lograba descubrir de quién era, tal vez podría dar con el lugar al que pertenecían los trazos.

—¡Já!, toma eso, hígado petulante —expresó Stone. Se sintió ligeramente orgullosa de sí misma; después de todo, Holmes no era el único que podía hacer deducciones, pero su momento de triunfo palideció ante la idea de haber seguido inconscientemente el mantra del petulante detective: "observar, no solo ver".

La detective dió un respingo cuando el reinante silencio del apartamento se vio interrumpido con el sonido de su celular.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? —demandó la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

—Esperaba que usted me lo dijera —respondió la detective a Watson mientras seguía revoloteando entre los papeles y libros esparcidos sobre el escritorio con la esperanza de hallar alguna pista.

—¿Qué?, espera… ¿no ha hecho nada? —dijo desconcertado al no recibir una larga lista de quejas contra Sherlock.

—Ese es el problema… no estoy segura de qué es lo que ha hecho —confesó Stone. Quería pasar olímpicamente de tener que explicar que todo se debía a su intuición (la cual había resultado certera, para su sorpresa).

—Entonces no ha vuelto... —comentó Watson.

—¿A dónde ha ido? —preguntó Stone mirando con detalle aquel plano.

—Regresamos ayer por la mañana a la escena. Sherlock dijo algo sobre unos planos que encontró y estaba empeñado en encontrar una cosa que… bueno… como es costumbre no sé exactamente qué rayos buscaba —admitió molesto Watson.

—Quiere decir que… ¿lo encontró? —cuestionó ahora confundida— Usted lo conoce mejor que yo, si lo hubiese encontrado, ¿lo compartiría con los demás?... olvídelo, sé la respuesta a eso —dijo mientras se rascaba la sien.

John suspiró profundo.

—De lo único que estoy seguro es que si lo hallo… ya debería estar de vuelta con su arrogancia en esplendor, explicando por qué Scotland Yard está lleno de idiotas… su fanfarronería es imposible de callar —dijo Watson ahora verdaderamente preocupado por su amigo.

Sin decirlo, un mismo pensamiento cruzó por sus cabezas: algo no iba bien, Sherlock Holmes podría estar en problemas.

—Llamaré al Inspector Lestrade.

—Dejaré a Rose con Mary, te alcanzaré en Baker Street.

—Bien —colgó y enseguida buscó en su teléfono el número de Lestrade.

—Inspector Lestrade —dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea luego de tres intentos.

—Habla Stone, Holmes parece estar en problemas —soltó sin preámbulos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con los planos en la manos, intentando descifrar qué es lo que buscaba Sherlock con el teléfono entre el hombro y su oreja—. Necesito que envíe un equipo de búsqueda-

—¿Parece? —dijo sin un atisbo de preocupación en su voz. Al parecer, la habilidad de Sherlock para meterse a sí mismo en problemas era algo que ya no le sorprendía— Bueno, ¿y en qué ha metido las narices esta vez?

—No sé exactamente, no responde los mensaje y el Dr .Watson no sabe nada de él desde ayer en la mañana y…

—En otras palabras, podría estar por ahí dando vueltas e ignorando deliberadamente a todo el mundo —interrumpió Lestrade. El hombre no estaba dispuesto a invertir más energía y tiempo en la misma persona que ya de por sí tenía constante vigilancia, además de que cualquier indicio de que Sherlock estuviera incumpliendo las reglas pondría en aprieto a todo Scotland Yard—. Escuche, Stone, esperemos hasta mañana, y si seguimos sin noticias sobre su paradero, entonces enviaré a algunos policías a peinar el área… créame, detective, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y eso es una de las cosas que son realmente típicas de él— dijo sonando despreocupado.

Stone arrugó el entrecejo por la actitud relajada del Inspector, pero intentó darle algo de razón; después de todo, ella solo llevaba un par de meses trabajando con Holmes y siempre parecía que nunca llegaría a entenderlo.

Al terminar la conversación se quedó en medio de la sala con las manos sobre la cintura y sin saber qué hacer. Tal parecía que el Inspector Lestrade estaba en lo cierto y Holmes solo andaba por ahí encontrando pista y sin querer compartir sus hallazgos con nadie. "¡Que le den!", pensó molesta, dejó los planos y bajó las escaleras para salir a la acera. Lo mejor sería volver y terminar su guardia, aunque era probable que no le pagaran el día.

Suspiró mientras esperaba que pasara algún taxi, pero su consciencia no parecía dejarla tranquila. "¡Maldición!", siseó mientras un vehículo se paró frente a ella.

—¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? —preguntó el chofer del taxi.

—A las afueras de Londres, por favor. Yo le diré dónde aparcar —le indicó.

La detective intentó llamar a Watson mientras salían de la ciudad, pero la señal parecía perderse en aquella área repleta de senderos verdes y amplios.

Después de casi media hora de camino, le indicó al conductor dónde aparcar, pagó al hombre y bajó. El terreno lucía como la última vez, incluso podía todavía verse la cinta amarilla que había usado la policía para acordonar el área.

Bajó a un lado del camino, donde el suelo estaba húmedo debido a la lluvia de la noche anterior y decidió empezar a buscar en donde había estado la última vez (aquella vez cuando Holmes logró que todo el departamento de narcóticos deseara que dispararle fuera legal). Suspiró y movió la cabeza recordando el bochornoso episodio que vivió al intentar calmar de manera infructuosa las aguas en ambos lados.

Caminar se estaba volviendo una tarea engorrosa, con cada paso que daba se hundía la suela de su bota en lo fangoso del suelo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegó donde habían encontrado el cadáver de la chica. Caminó alrededor del área sin encontrar indicios de que Holmes estuviera cerca.

" _Es notable que trajo a la víctima por dentro, donde la vegetación es más densa; existe un sendero de arbustos con ramas rotas en diferentes alturas por donde caminó la víctima y el asesino…"_ Recordó las palabras de Holmes cuando aseguró que la víctima había sido asesinada y no un suicidio como creían en un inicio. Fué entonces que dió con la respuesta de lo que buscaba Holmes: ¡una entrada! Stone sabía que con tan solo una lámpara de mano (y ninguna ayuda) tendría que apresurarse antes que el sol se ocultara y la noche cayera sobre aquel lugar. Decidió comenzar en el punto que Sherlock había señalado, donde los árboles se alzaban y tenían el aspecto de un bosque tenebroso.


End file.
